A Hidden Love
by TyrahChanel
Summary: Olivia Pope is at her breaking point and she is stressed out. But her gladiator Harrison Wright is in her corner right now. He has proven to her that she can confide and trusts him. When Olivia finally shows her vulnerability to Harrison, he starts to show that he cares for Olivia more than a "gladiator" should. But Olivia's gut feeling is telling her that she might feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not in any form own any characters, story plots. etc. from Scandal I hope you guys enjoy this! This is my first chapter and time posting a story. This is just for fun!**

Harrison and Olivia

11:30 at night at the office, Olivia suddenly heard an knock on the door. She turned around in her swivel chair and saw her right-hand man Harrison standing in the doorway looking at her with a face of worriness. He was always at the office late when she was because he didn't want her at the office by herself at the time of night.

"Is it ok if I come in Liv, I know your busy..I..I just need to talk to you for a minute. said Harrison.

"Sure you can come in". Harrison slowly walked in and took a seat in the chair in front of her desk. "What's the issue Harrison?" Olivia said in a swift tone.

"You tell me what's your issue first". said Harrison in a strong, stern voice.

"My issue? I don't have an issue, im fine Harrison ok?"

"Sure your fine, your ALWAYS just fine, but your in this office sitting by yourself again looking into clear space...AGAIN. Tell me what's bothering you Liv. I already told you that you can tell me anything and You know that!" Harrison rubbed his face and leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. Harrison always knew that something was wrong with Olivia no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Harrison...I'm just...ughh...i'm just so tired...stressed out... i'm trying to keep everything together but..." Olivia put her hands on her head in frustration.

Harrison grabbed her hands off her head gently and pulled them into his and caressed them with his thumb. Harrison stared into Olivia's soul without saying a word waiting for her to look up at him. When she finally looked up at his warm, reassuring, caring and sincere look, her body fell to an relax state. She gazed into his dark brown eyes and felt secure. She knew she could confide in Harrison.

"Liv... you remember when you took time out of your day, ...your life to sit with me in an jail cell for hooouurrss...upon hours just because you cared and you dedicated yourself to staying by my side? You were a true friend when nobody else was there for me...not even my parents were there but YOU were."

Olivia's eyes were filled with water.

"Everyday you run around here fixing other people's problems and worrying about other people...helping people...when was the last time you've actually helped yourself?" Harrison's jaw clenched waiting for an answer.

"I haven't in awhile. When I go home, i'm still Olivia Pope and I bring the office with me. I haven't had a legitimate break in years! I don't even remember the last time i've had a good nights sleep". A tear rolled down Olivia's cheek and she stood up at her desk looking at Harrison. Harrison stood up looking at her curiously awaiting her next action. Olivia walked around to the front of her desk where Harrison was and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck really tight and cried in his chest. he held her and caressed her hair. Olivia never shows her vulnerability in front of anyone so Harrison knew Olivia was legit hurting. Harrison was in shock that she actually was comfortable enough to show him that side of her.

"That felt so good to let out. Thank you so much Harrison."

"No problem Liv, anytime" Harrison gave her a warm smile. Olivia walked to her chair and started to put on her coat.

"Umm Liv? Before you leave, I want to ask you something" said Harrison as he looked down at the calender on her desk.

"Yes Harrison?"

"Do we have any major clients or places to be this week or next week?"

"Uhh no I don't think we do. Hold on let me check my schedule on my phone real quick to make sure". She gazed real quick and saw nothing major.

"Um no we actually don't have anything to look into this week or next week suprisingly, haha that's a shocker!" Harrison chuckled and gave an agreeing smile.

" I was wondering sense you've been under so much pressure and stress lately and the fact that you haven't had a break in awhile...would you like to go to Jamaica with me this week? To have a genuinely good time?

"Sooo this isn't a date or honeymoon...just going as two best friends?..No funny business?

"Liv, what kind of guy do you think I am? Of course not! Haha I would never go there like go there..go THERE if you know what I mean if that's..uhh what you thought I was trying to do?" Harrison lifted one eyebrow and eyed her seriously.

"Oh NO not at all! I would never think of you like that. I was just making sure that this wasn't going to be anymore than what you say it is".

"Liv you KNOW we don't roll or get down like that ahaha.. trust me it's going to be FRIENDly and very fun. I promise. So what do you say?"

"Fine Harrison i'll go with you, you just have to promise me...that you take me to your aunt's house over there so she can make me those beef patties again because the last time she brought those to the office, I almost passed out they were so good!" Olivia and Harrison cracked up.

" Okay I will definitely tell her! SO I need you to go home and get some rest. I need you to meet me at the airport at 8:30 am on the dot! Not 8:31 am. Not 9:00 am like you would normally do. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. "Our flight departs at 8:45 am , are you okay with that?"

"Yeah i"m okay with that. I am...actually excited about this trip. I finally get to relax and get away from things for awhile..wait a minute. I'm talking about me but I know you have to be just as stressed an tired as I am! you do a lot of work around here for 're so dedicated and focused and such a hardworker, your brain should be literally smoking."

" Yeah...but it's worth it because i"m working with the best and for the best."

"Everything I accomplish in this office is because of you guys, I cannot take all the credit"

"You're . You're a BOSS by yourself! Even if we weren't here, u'd still be great".

" I guess so, i'm just saying i'm only as good as my team. My gladiators. I'm so proud of you guys especially you. I've taught you so well. I remember when you were still a baby lawyer just a couple of years ago and now look at you! You're almost the male version of me. No more baby lawyer right Harrison?" Olivia smiled at Harrison. Harrison grinned and chuckled.

"Yes ma'am, no more baby lawyer". Harrison looked at Olivia admiring her, remembering all the things she taught him.

Harrison put on his black pea coat and grabbed his bookbag from his office. He walked to the elevator where Olivia was waiting and hopped on with her to go home.

Olivia rolled over on her plush pillow and nuzzled her nose against it. The sunlight shun in her face causing her to blink rapidly. She looked over at her alarm clock that read 7:04 am. Remembering she had a flight to catch, she hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower she quickly ran forgetting a towel to the closet. She hurried and put on a pretty, blue sundress with blue flip flops. She blow-dryed her hair and pulled it into a neat bun. She dragged out two purple suitcases and threw them on the bed and shoved almost all of her summer attire and her other necessitities in there. As if the morning couldn't get anymore hectic, she realized her "friend" decided to come this morning so she quickly ran to get her girl items. It was now 7:52 am and she was downstairs on the phone with Abby to tell her to hold down the office while her and Harrison are away.

"Ooohh so what kind of vacation is this? I've never heard of a couple going on a honeymoon before the wedding". said Abby in a slick, playful tone.

"Abby we are not a couple and this is not a honeymoon, it's a friendly getaway ok? This is no time to play games, i'm already running late! I need to know if you can handle being in charge at the office this week".

"Sure I can Liv, ok".

"Thank you Abby, if you need me call!". Olivia hung up the phone and walked outside to her driver. She greeted him as he went to get her luggage. She got in the limo and called Harrison.

"Hello?" Harrison's deep voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey, this is Olivia. I just wanted to let you know that i'm on my way".

"Oh okay that's great, i'll be waiting for you in the front alright?"

"Yeah okay well i'll see you when I get there ok?"

"Alright bye Liv". He hung up the phone. Olivia sat in the car and she was glowing. She had the jitters so bad her legs couldn't be still. It couldn't be! Is she feeling this way because of Harrison? For some reason, ever since last night and these past months, she'd felt a difference in their relationship. He started to show her that he cared about her more than a co-worker but she never payed it any mind. Was she realizing now because she's starting to have the same feelings? Olivia always trusts her gut feeling and even though she didn't want to believe it her gut feeling was telling her that she indeed was actually starting to care more about Harrison than a co-worker should.

Her driver pulled up to the airport and she saw his golden brown skin a mile away. As the driver pulled up front, she looked out the window and saw Harrison smiling at her showing all his pearly whites. Her driver opened her door and she got out. When she got out, Harrison was in front of her with open arms awaiting a hug. Olivia embraced him in a warm hug. She started to realize she liked the hug more than she should.

"Ayeee you got here on time..wait a minute..you got here on time? Umm are you feeling well?" Harrison chuckled.

"No! I am not fool!". Olivia playfully hit him on his arm. While Harrison helped the driver unload all her luggage, she took that time to observe how cute and rachett he looked. She never saw Harrison not wearing a suit. He was wearing a black NY giants snapback, black v-neck shirt, black basketball shorts, nike tube socks and some black and white jordans. "His skin was flawless! It looked better than mine on my best day!" she thought as she glared at his brown, toned legs."Omg his little biscuit booty!"

When she finally snapped out of her daze, she realized Harrison had been calling her name for awhile because he was clapping and shouting my name.

"Oh my goodness what is wrong with you?! Haha I was calling you for like two minutes and you were just staring at my legs!"

"OMG i'm so sorry, I was daydreaming."

"That's okay, hey it happens to everybody. But we have to hurry or were going to miss our flight."

Olivia and Harrison hurried to their flight and got onboard. Harrison booked them their on private, first-class plane. It was beautiful. Once on the plane, Harrison and Olivia flopped on the soft couch on the plane. Olivia flicked her sandals off and Harrison took off his shoes. Both of them sat back on the chair and Harrison wrapped his arm around Liv's shoulder.

"Are u excited?" said Harrison as he looked down at her laying on his collar bone.

"Yes i'm very excited, i've never been to Jamaica before."

"I promise you you'll looovee it! It's beautiful. Great beaches. Great view. Great great very great weather and my personal favorite part about Jamaica is their bomb food, I could eat it for daaayyss. Have you ever tried ackee and saltfish or curried goat?"

"No but i've always been curious to what it tastes like. Is it good?"

"Yes it's delicious! You have to try it Liv. I'm dead serious."

"I don't knowww, it might bite me.."

"Ohhh myy goshhh hahaha, you are a MESS!" Now they were both laughing on eachother.

"Liv were going to have THE best time."

"I know, I can't wait to get there."


	2. Chapter 2 They Both Laughed

Touch Down

The plane ride was amazing. It felt good to know that I was taking a plane for pleasure instead of another business trip. Me and Harrison laughed it up on that plane ride. I never knew he was that funny! We see eachother in the office everyday in suits all about business so we rarely see eachother's "normal" side. When we landed we were so tired we drove straight to the to our vacation home. He rented out a beautiful beach ville house right on a private beach.

"Welp were here! Do you like it Liv?" said Harrison as he touched her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Harrison this is beautiful! I love this!" Olivia ran inside admiring the island home. Harrison laughed at her excitement. He carried her bags inside and sat them by the door. Then ran outside to get his. Once he brought his in the house, he inspected the house to make sure it was secure. Olivia walked to the back of the house and walked on the patio. She was in awe. Their backyard had the view of the beach with crystal clear waters. The white sand and palm trees. The backyard had a huge inground pool with an private jacuzzi on the side. This was relaxation at it's fullest. She leaned over the deck enjoying the view and the heat.

"Hey Liv,i'm going to go to bed. I'm so tired and I know you are too."

"Oh okay well i'm about to go to bed too. I'm tired also...and thank you. This place is amazing."

"Your welcome Liv, my pleasure. We'll start of fresh tomorrrow, I have so many things planned for us to do tomorrow. We're going to have the best time."

"I can't wait...goodnight Harrison."

"Goodnight Liv."

The Next Morning...

Olivia woke up to something tickling her feet. She kicked whatever it was off but a pillow was thrown at her head and she sat up in her bed. It was Harrison playing around. It was tooo early for this.

"WAKE UPP SLEEPYY HEADD! C'MON LET'S GO" said Harrison as he hit her with a pillow. He sounded like he was using a megaphone.

"Omg Harrison stop! Aahh! hahaha!" Olivia stood up on her bed and hit him back with her pillow.

"I had to do that,we have a fun day planned for us. So C'MON get dressed!" said Harrison as he jogged out the room. After she took a shower and got dressed in some cargo shorts and a white tank top, she followed the smell of fish and grits downstairs.

"YUMMY this smells good boy, I didn't know you could cook!" said Olivia as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"Well of course! It's in my blood you know..." Harrison threw his cooking towel over his shoulder, looking good as ever in his crisp,white tee and blue swim trunks and nike's.

"Heree youu go...be careful because it's very hot like..piping hot." Harrison sat both of their plates down and grabbed forks. Olivia took a bite.

"This is delicious!"

"I told you so, I never fail at eating or making food. That's two areas you will never catch me slipping at,trust me!" Fifteen minutes later their driver arrived. They grabbed their bags and hopped in the black range rover.

"Ooohhh so it's like that?!" Harrison smirked at her.

"Haha what are talking about?"

"Somebody tryna killem today with those shades!" They both laughed.

"Thank you, put yours on so we can be twins haha."

"Ohh okay ha lemme see lemme see where's my bag at?"

"Here it's right here." Olivia handed him the bag and watched him scramble through it like a maniac.

"Aahhh here they is. Yesss i'm killin these dudes today oooh and i'm getting my tan already. Oooo killem ooo!."

"You are ridiculous! I cannot with you!"

"I don't get to show my funny side at work, you know how that goes" said Harrison looking down at his lap.

"Yeah I wonder how everything's holding up at the office, this is the first time I left Abby in charge."

"Wait a minute..you left...Abby in charge?!" Harrison slid his hand down his faced and laughed.

"Yeah she's reliable! What's so funny?!"

"Yeah but she's...Abby let's things get her really quickly. She panics in crazy situations. You should have put my boy Huck in charge cuz Huck ain't scared of nothing! He will mess you up and love it! That's my homie."

"Me too, I love Huck but I was just rushing yesterday."

"Uggghh and that fake gladiator of yours? The one that is so innocent in your eyes? Quinn! She is THE most annoying female i've ever met! I swear to you Quinn makes some of the most dumbest decisions. Why in the world did you choose her? I know i'm not suppose to doubt Olivia Pope but why?"

"Because I thought I saw more in her but apparently not. Now she's in B-613 and..."

"What?! I knew she's been acting weird lately and Huck has been shooing her off like a bug. You know that a true gladiator does not do that. She's a trader Liv. What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know, I just...my gut is telling me to wait it out and see what she does next. I can't let her go completely out of my site."

"And to think I actually had sympathy for her when she first came because Abby was dogging her but now I don't blame Abby."

"Yup she's not Team Olivia."

45 minutes later they arrived at a huge amusement park.

"Oh my goshh i'm scared, Harrison I do not go on rollercoasters!" said Olivia as she hugged his arm.

"Well you do today! You're going on these rollercoasters today!"

"Uhh no i'm not!"

"Ohh yess you are!" Harrison grabbed Liv's hand, secured their belonging's in a locker and ran to the first big rollercoaster. It was a double looper and had huge drops. They both had flash passes so they were good.

"Haha are you ready Liv?" said Harrison as the worker secured his harness. He looked over at her.

"Aah no! No no no I can't do this! Get me off this thing!" Olivia was freaking out! They were front row on this one.

Harrison was dying of laughter at the way Olivia was screaming.

"Hey we didn't even move yet and you're screaming for your life! You are going to be okay! Don't worry Liv. Hold my hand." Harrison reached out to hold her hand and she grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

"IS EVERYONE READY TO FLY?!" said the ride operator.

"YEAH!" said the crowd of people on the ride.

"ALRIGHT ENJOY YOUR RIDE YOU GUYS!" The ride operator pushed the green but and the seats jerked. Here we go! We're going up and up and up and my stomach has butterflies. I've never been a fan of rollercoasters nor heights. We were almost at the top.

"LIV YOU READYY?!"

"NOO!" Olivia squeezed his hand.

"AND HEREEE WEE GOOOOOO!" Harrison yelled as they went down. Olivia's stomach was in her throat. Even though she was scared, she felt a rush when she made eye contact with Harrison as the wind blew against her skin causing goosebumps. She was actually enjoying a ride for the first time in her life! Her heart was beating out her chest. His reassuring smile did something to her.

The ride came to a halt and everyone clapped.

"Whew did you like the ride?" Harrison said tapping her wrists.

"You know what...I actually loved it! That was fun! Can we go again?!" Harrison laughed.

"Yeah we suree can. I think you just conquered a fear Liv. Don't ever be afraid to try things. You might be suprised how many things you can conquer when you throw fear out the window." Harrison winked. Harrison is such an wise owl. Olivia was so used to giving advice that when she got advice, it was an eye-opening moment. After they got on again, they went to the photo station to see their ride pictures.

"Awww look at your face! Your cheeks were all the way by your temples Liv!" said Harrison as he pointed to their pictures.

"Aww look at yours! You were laughing so hard!"

"I'm definitely buying these pictures." He stood at the counter and paid for the pictures. So far we were having a good time. For the next 3 hours, we hopped from ride to ride laughing it up with no worries. This was the first time for both of us that we didn't think about work or clients or papers or proper language or somebody else! We let ourselves go.

"Are you having a great time Liv?"

"Yes I am having an excellent time! I'm really enjoying myself!" Olivia smiled at him.

"I'm glad...hey are you hungry?"

"Yes i'm starving! Where do you want to eat at?"

"Um let's eat at ummm islanders! Ughh their Jamaican food is deliciousss and now you get to taste the curried goat and ackee and saltfish I was talking about."

"Ohh my goodness here we go.."

"Liv remember what I told you... haha don't be afraid to try things ok?" Harrison grabbed her hand.

"Haha...okay okay i'm good. Let's do this!"

So what are you going to order us? I'm trusting what you perfer so i'm going to let you order for the both of us." said Olivia.

"Oh the waiter is coming now."

"Hi, welcome to Islander can I get get you guys started off with some drinks?" said the waiteress

"Yes um I would like a bottle of red wine please? said Olivia.

"Okay and for the gentlemen?"

"Um i'll have a long island iced tea.. and make it virgin please? Please make sure it's virgin."

"Oookay I have it down and are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?"

"Umm we're ready to order." said Harrison.

"Okay what would you like?" said the waitress.

"We would like the seafood platter,some curried goat, 2 plates of ackee and saltfish,coco buns,cabbage and some beef patties please." Harrison smirked at me.

"Okay we will be back with your food in a little bit and i'll be back in a sec with your drinks okay?" said the waitress.

"Okay thank you." Harrison and Olivia said in unison.

The waitor got our drinks and sat them on the table. She turned around to leave but hesitated and turned back around.

"Umm im sorry that i'm bothering you guys again but i just have to say how cute of a couple you guys are!" said the waitress.

"Uhh haha we're not..a couple." said olivia as she blushed and looked down.

Harrison gave a low chuckle. "Yeah we're not a couple just bestfriends."

"Omg i'm sooo sorry it's just I saw you guys around the park here and there and...before I took you guys order I saw the way he looked at you..." the waitress looked down at Olivia.

"And his eyes were filled with just love and admiration and...you guys look so in love. I could have sworn you guys were together but...omgg im sorry im done now. I'll be back with you guys food."said the waitress. When Olivia looked up from her lap, she caught Harrison's gaze looking deep into her eyes. They just stared at eachother. It became a very akward moment so they both shot their heads down.

Olivia broke the ice.

"Sooo you don't drink?" said Olivia.

"Huh? Yeah I drink but not a lot though. Why?"

"Well you ordered an virgin drink so I thought you didn't drink."

"I would be the most careless guy if I sat here and got tipsy or drunk. One of us has to be sober. Plus you're a female and I care about you and I don't want anything happening to you."

"Awe thanks Harrison, I appreciate you caring about my well being."

"It comes naturally for me Liv..." Harrison said in a low voice.

"Huh?" said Olivia.

"Nothing Liv...it's nothing."

"I heard you say something."

"Liv IT'S nothing...Okay?!" Harrison said in a frustrated tone.

Olivia always knew that Harrison had a short fuse but she knew their was a reason behind it. With him, their was a reason behind everything.

"Harrison...are you mad at me?" said Olivia in a shy tone.

"Nah of course not Liv. I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's not you it's me. I have a really...really short temper.I get aggravated quickly."

"Why do you get angry so quickly? What is it? You can talk to me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Well...I didn't have the best time growing up as a kid and a teen. I went through a lot and my anger stems from there. Umm...it's just a lot happended to me and umm.."

"It's ok let it out. It's best to let it out or atleast tell someone. Bottling all that stuff inside is not good." said Olivia as she reached for his hands.

Harrison took a deep breath. "You know how when I was in jail, my parents didn't show up?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not because they just didn't show up...I just didn't want them there."

"Okay well why not?"

"...Me and my parents don't get along. They've never been a fan of me even as a little boy. My dad was very mean. I was terrified of him...and my mom was the type of mother to allow anything to happen including her allowing him to put his hands on her because she was afraid to lose a man. So she put him over me...her son ALWAYS."

"Wow ..oh my gosh...what did she allow him to do to YOU? What happend to you Harrison? What did he do to you?" Olivia's voice began to shake.

For the first time, Olivia saw tears in Harrison's eyes. He was trying so hard to hold because I guess he felt he'd lose his masculinity card. Olivia rose his chin up with her hand.

" . ?!" Olivia squeezed his hands. Harrison's lips started to tremble.

"HE...HURT...me...Liv. He hurt me...and my mom did NOTHING...nothing about it. She ALLOWED this evil...to HURT me" Harrison blew out air. A tear rolled passed his nose and he stared her in her eyes. His eyes filled with hurt and anger. Olivia could feel his tight grip on her hands as she saw his anger.

"How did he hurt you? In what way?"

"I can't tell you...and even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't because we're here."

"Harrison.."

"Look all I can tell you is that he hurt me...he's no longer in my life...I don't want him in it...and I NEVER want to see his face again..." Now Olivia can kinda see why he has a short fuse.

Eventually their orders came and it was kind of quite. Both of them did not expect that emotional revelation to unravel like that but I guess that's what happens when you like someone and you feel comfortable enough to let your emotional side show.

It was now nightime and they ate they decided to walk around the park after they ate.

"Liv?" said Harrison.

"Yes? You okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to say i'm sorry for all of that in the restuarant. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sooo embarrassed."

"That's okay, you did nothing wrong! It's okay you don't have to apologize, alright? Let's enjoy the rest of our night okay? It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." They both smiled at eachother.

"Thank you Liv, I appreciate you so much."

"Aw no problem and awww look at that big Jamaican stuffed bear hanging up at the ball shooting game! It's so cute!" Olivia cooed over it.

"What...do you want that bear?" Harrison said cutely.

"Yeah but I suck at games, I could never get that bear. And plus that other woman is trying to get it."

"Don't worry about it, it's yours."

"Harrison how is it..." Before she could finish her sentence, he had grabbed her hand and pulled over to where the ball shooting game was.

"Hey you guys wanna play?!" said the worker.

"Yes sir." said Harrison.

"Okay well your up against this man over here. Each game is $5 and if you win, what would you like to be your prize? All choice are up on the wall."

"I want that Jamaican bear." Harrison looked back at Olivia and smiled.

"I want the bear for this woman right here." Harrison grabbed her hand.

"OHH okay I think we got a steamy game because your opponent is playing for the same bear for the same reason haha."

"Ha! Well he ain't winning and she's not getting it! Trust me!" said Harrison.

Harrison and his opponents stood next to eachother by the game. His opponent's girlfriend kept giving me nasty looks whispering "I'm getting that bear b*%# " I couldn't wait for him to win that bear so I could rub it in her her ugly face.

"ON YOUR MARKS...GET SET...GOO!" said the worker.

Their was 3 rings with a hole inside it the biggest ring's whole was worth 5 points. The medium ring's hole was worth 10 points and the Smallest ring's hole was woth 20 points. The object of the game was to thrown the balls into the hole's of your liking to get more points than your opponent. Harrison kept aiming and shooting for the small ring's whole and he was only had a 20 seconds left to shoot and Harrison was going IN!

"20 seconds lefftt onn the clockkk gooo!" said the worker.

His opponent was good but I don't think he was good enough.

"5, 4, 3, 2 anndddd 1! Drop your balls!" said the worker. Everyone laughed at how dirty that sounded.

"Alright lets check the scores to see who's the winner!"

Harrison pulled me to where he was and put his arms around my shoulder.

"Alright this team over here,( referring to the other team) you scored 105 Points!

They smiled thinking they were cute until he revealed our team's score.

"Anndd this team! you scored...185 points! YOU ARE THE WINNER!"

"AAahhh thank you Harrison!" Harrison hugged her and shook her.

"No problem Liv!"

"Annnddd I guess this huge bear is for the lovely lady over here!" said the worker.

The worker gave her the huge bear. She dropped it when she realized it was heavier than she thought. She looked at that girl and gave her the rudest smirk. The girl was so jealous! It was hilarious to her!

"AAaah it's soo soft aaahh it's so cute!" Olivia hugged Harrison once more.

After he won the bear for her, they walked to the Ben & Jerry's near the games and got ice cream. They got their belongings out of the locker and they waited in the park's parking lot for their driver. He was 5 minutes away.

"Omg I had such a GREAT TIME with youu Harrison! I had so much fun and now my feet hurt." said Olivia.

"I'm glad you had a great time! I had an amazing time with you too. Annnnnd my feet hurt also ahaha." They both chuckled.

"I know we had a long day so if you're tired, we could push back the plans tomorrow so you can stay in and relax." said Harrison

"Mmhhh that sounds good. Okay I'd like that."

"Okay we can do that then because I want to make sure your well rested, that's what this getaway is all about."

Our driver pulled up and he got out and put that huge bear in the trunk. We flopped in the car because we were sooo tired.

"You guys going straight home or somewhere else?" said the driver.

"We're going straight home sir, and thank you u've been and excellent chauffeur!" said Olivia.

"Yeah u've been great man!"said Harrison.

The ride back was so comfortable. It was quite and their was a dim very dim light in the car. I felt myself going to sleep and I laid on Harrison's chest as he reclined a little also. His chest was warm. I felt so safe with him. Very secure.

45 minutes later they pulled up the house.

"Liv...wake up...we're here." He whispered.

"You got it back there?" said the driver.

"Yeah...she's very tired and she had some wine soo...i'm going take her in. I don't want to wake her. She's sleeping to good."

"Alright." said the driver.

The driver got out and put all our bags and her big bear in the house. Harrison carried Olivia upstairs and into her bedroom. He layed her down softly. He brought her some asprin and water for when she wakes up incase she wakes up with a headache. He put her big bear on her bed next to her. He went back downstairs to say goodnight to the driver and to lock up. After that, he went back to her room to close her door but he heard her groaning.

"You okay" said Harrison.

"Yeah i'm okay I just have a huge headache right now." harrison pointed to the side table and they both laughed when she realized he was already prepared. She looked at him and gave him a lazy smile.

"Thank you again Harrison, you're the best." said Olivia.

"Nah you are. And no problem Liv...now lay down and gets some rest, you're tired...Goodnight."

"Goodnight" said Olivia.

Harrison turned out the light, walked out and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Clear To MeI Love Him

It was 1:00 o' clock in the afternoon and Liv had just woke up. She was standing out on her balcony from her room. She took a deep breath as she leaned over the balcony looking out at the crystal clear, blue water and golden sand. The hot sun rays shun against her fluorescent, golden brown skin. The warm gust of wind blew through Liv's wavy hair and she smiled. When she first arrived, she still felt kinda tense but when she woke up this morning... mhhmm she felt good! She looked down towards the pool and saw a man squatting by the pool putting a filter in it. He had on blue dickies work pants with timbalands on. No shirt. His golden brown muscled back and neck was the only thing she could see at the moment. His arms and back glistened with sweat.

"Is that Harrison?" Olivia whispered to herself. Yes it was! Harrison was looking...mmhhmmm can I just say delicious?! What a beautiful site! As she gazed he suddenly got up and looked her way. He caught her gaze and smiled. Olivia felt embarrasssment when he caught her staring. Harrison walked over to the platform under the balcony and looked up.

"Well good afternoon beautiful!" Harrison said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Awe good afternoon Harrison! How long have you been up?"

"Uhh i've probably been up since aboutttt...5 o' clock, I couldn't really...sleep so I decided to make myself useful haha. Aye how'd you sleep last night?"

"I slept wonderful last night! That's the best sleep i've had in awhileee! Thanks for taking care of me last night, I feel very good."

"No problem Liv and imma need you to get dressed because our yacht is almost here. They're going to dock right over there at the dock. We're going to have a very relaxing day today."

"Alright omg i'm so excited!" Liv ran in her room.

"...And bring a bathing suit!" Harrison yelled.

20 minutes later the yacht was here and they both came out the house looking great! Olivia had on a sexy black 2 piece bikini with a see through tube dress with black sandals. She tied her hair in a cute sloppy bun because she knew she was going to get her hair wet. Harrison wore a grey t-shirt that read "Imma Bad MuthaF #$%!" with black swim trunks and grey and white adiddas. Both of them wore they snapback and shades. It was lowkey cute how they matched. If you didn't know any better, they looked like a legit couple.

"There you go..." said Harrison as he grabbed Liv's hand and helped her on the yacht. The yacht was beautiful! It looked like our villa home just in yacht form. It had an upstairs and downstairs. On the back of the boat was a huge space with lots of big fluffly pillows and a round white "L" shaped sofa. It also had a built in fireplace in the boat floor. When we walked into the first floor and there was 2 jamaican women standing in front of massaging tables. We greeted them and then went upstairs to put up our things.

"You have such good taste Harrison like omg this is beautiful!" said Olivia looking around.

"I know...I picked this one out because it reminded me of you." Harrison looked at her.

"You did?...But how does it remind you of me?" said Olivia.

"If I told you...you would think i'm a creep or cheesy."

"No I won't. Tell me! Please I wanna know." Olivia playfully grabbed his hand. Harrison sighed.

"Ughh ok...well it's sophisticated...classy...clean...quiet but it's presence is loud...it's valuable and it turns heads...it's not like the rest...just like you." Olivia's heart warmed from his sweet words. She was in awe. He actually payed attention to who she was. No man has ever did that before. No man has ever liked her for who she was, they only liked her for what she looked like. No man has ever made her feel that warm inside. No man has ever made her feel worth it or important.

"Harrison...I..I don't know what to say! Umm thank you.." Harrison grabbed Liv's hands and pulled her to him gently. She looked up at him into his brown, once again reassuring eyes. He rested his forehead on her forehead. They gazed into eachother's eyes. The sunlight shun through the window onto their skin. At that moment, both of them knew how they felt about each other without saying it.

"Umm excuse are you guys..OH! I'm sorry I didn't know I was interrupting." said the masseuse peaking at the door. Olivia and Harrison both turned around and laughed at how scared she looked. I guess she though they were going to yell at her for bussing in.

"Don't worry, your fine! We're coming down now honey." said Olivia. The masseuse okay'd her and closed the door.

"Wait don't we have to be like halfway butt naked when you get a massage?" Harrison's eyebrow went up.

"Well some people but most people just wrap a towel around them or put a cover over the no show areas. But i'm going to take my cover up off and just keep my bathing suit on. That's naked enough" said Olivia.

"Okay well I guess i'll just take my shirt off then because I just have on swimming trunks." said Harrison. He then pulled his shirt off and stuffed the shirt in a bag. Olivia glared at the gift standing in front of her. Her brain and heart was fighting against eachother to not blurt anything out but she did.

"Harrison I was going to tell you earlier when I seen you by the pool but you have such a NICE body and flawless skin, it's ridiculous!"

"Aaahh what was I thinking!" said Olivia in her mind.

"Whyy thank you!" said Harrison in an british accent. "You...You have a nice one too Liv."

"Thanks! let's hurry and get downstairs before they get impatient." said Olivia. Both of them went downstairs. They grabbed a glass of red wine from the table and sat it on the table in between both of their masseuses'. They both layed on their stomach on the massaging table. The masseuses' poured warm oil on their backs and begin to work.

"OOooohh this feels amazing!" said Olivia.

"I know!"

"Aye you wanna...go to the club tomorrow night?"

"What...a poetry club?"

"No a dance club!"

"Hmmm what?! Olivia Pope wants to go to a dance club and get turnt all the way up?! said Harrison in a shocked and sarcastic way.

"Yeah well not turnt up in a drunk way but just to have fun."

"Really? Ok! So you about that life?" Harrison grinned.

"Yeah! I love to dance."

"You do? Me too! I love to dance..." Harrison laughed.

"Everybody and they mother knows you can dance Harrison!"

"Dancing makes me feel all types of good, I love it! Do you know any jamaican dances because you're going to look like a fish out of water if you don't."

"Yeah I know some but I don't know if I'm that great but I think i'll fit in.

"Okay sureee we'll see when we get there." Harrison and Olivia both laughed.

The 2 hours passed by and their massaged was finished. They stepped outside to get some air.

"It is soo beautiful out here. I love this place. This is my favorite place to be. I can be myself here" said Harrison.

"I've noticed that...and ummm what were you going to tell me last night at the park? You said you couldn't say it but..." Right now would have been the perfect time to ask Harrison about what happended to him in his past. He was real close to telling Liv something very dear to him but he didn't. Ever since then she still wondered what the huge secret was. She was going to ask but before she could, he cut her off.

"You wanna go for a dip in the water?" asked Harrison.

"Umm sure...sure but I've never swam in the ocean, only pools. I'm kinda scared." Olivia didn't know if Harrison cut her off because she struck a nerve or because he just didn't want to talk about it. In all actuality, he didn't want to tell her. Why? She didn't know. What happended to him so bad that he can't even speak of it? What in the world happended to him?!

"Don't worry, I'm with you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."said Harrison

"It might be sharks out there!"

"Liv there are no sharks out in these waters we're in. They're farther out land. Trust me."

Olivia and Harrison sat on the outside rail of the boat ready to jump.

"Are you ready?" said Harrison

" Yeah omg!" Olivia put her hands over face in nervous laughter.

"It's okay! Hold my hand." Liv grabbed his hand.

"When we jump, hold on to me ok?"

"Alright."

"On 3 ok? 1,...2,...3!" Harrison and Liv jumped in the warm ocean. The warm water swallowed Olivia up. It was like silk against her skin. The water was such a rush. 3 seconds went by when she realized she had let go off his hand. She opened her eyes and all she saw was the ocean blue and tropical fishes. Not Harrison. When she made up her mind to come up to the surface, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around. It was him. He held both of her hands and grinned with all of his pearly whites showing. She grinned back. He pulled himself closer and now his face was an inch from Liv's face. He held her around her waist. They were chest to chest. Nose to nose. He then stole her heart when he finally showed full affection and...kissed her. Awwee! He held her face and pressed his soft lips against hers. She felt so alive! She never felt this way before. This was a different feeling. One thing she knew for sure was that this was love...but on what level? Was she in love? She can't decipher because she didn't know how it was suppose to feel. In her past, so many guys dated just because of her money and they played her. In her other relationships, she never got to this level before. She's never been with a man whose one look took her worries away.

That kiss was timeless! I zoned out and only focused on him and the serenity of my surroundings. I heard the silence of the ocean. I tasted his lips. I felt soft but strong hands on my skin. I felt boundless. When we unlocked our lips, I opened my eyes and I saw an angel. Harrison Wright. He looked different in my eyes. Not physically but spiritually. His soul was different and it was closer to mine. He was no longer just my gladiator or a bestfriend on good terms. He was all that and more. He was my love. He has become my safe haven when i'm with him. This wasn't just a friendly getaway. This was indeed "soul" searching.

They swam up to the surface together and breathed heavily. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her by her back. They kissed one more time then climbed back on the yacht.

It was now sunset and the sky was orange, yellow and purple. They were sitting on the L shaped couched outside on the back of the yacht drying off. They sat side by side but turned facing eachother just a little bit. Olivia rested her legs on Harrison's lap.

"Do we even need to say it?...Do we even need to explain?" Harrison looked her in her eyes. Olivia rubbed his cheek softly.

"No...not at all." Olivia said simply.

"...Liv i'm sick of hiding this...I don't wanna hide my feelings anymore."

"Then don't." Olivia kissed his forehead gently.

"I've held my feelings for a longgg time. I was afraid that you would shut me out because that's what you do to most men that showed interest in you. I understand. I do the same with women. That's why you never see me on dates or with women period. You were the first woman I let be in my corner. You're one out of the 2 woman in my life that I've cared this much about. If you're not okay...i'm not you worry... I worry. I'm not rested until you're rested and on the job...i'm not done working if you're not done working. I don't know if you picked this up before but when I dedicated myself and promised you my upmost loyalty, my soul and my hardship...I didn't just mean my job or my position at Pope & Associates. I meant with YOU also. I just never told you because I was going to let my actions do the talking. But when I started working I realized that there would be no time to do that...to show you my true affection so I hid it. But not anymore. Not now. Not ever. Olivia, I want you to know that i'm...i'm deeply...deeply in love...with you."

Olivia sat in shock because the love she felt from him was so strong. The words" in love with you" repeated over and over in her head and as she heard them over and over, she realized this was the first time she's ever heard those words. Her gut and her heart was telling her something. They were screaming out "I'm in love with you too Harrison!" over and over in her head. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm in love with you too Harrison!" They both stood up and embraced eachother tightly. Olivia layed her head on his chest and breathed calmly. She had found him. The man she prayed to God about and asked him to send down to her, the man she wished for to be by her side and love her unconditionally was right in her presence everyday when she came to work. He was there with her all along.

After that emotional revelation, they had docked at island restuarant and stuffed their faces. This time they could both have a couple a drinks so they and got a little tipsy. Since they were a little tipsy, when they got back on the boat they blasted music and danced the night away by themselves.

It was now nighttime and they were back home. They came through the door laughing and Harrison was giving Olivia a piggy back ride.

"Haha I had such a wonderful time with you!" Olivia hopped to the ground wrapped her arms around his neck. Harrison held her waist.

"I had a wonderful time with you too! Today was amazing but.." His words got smothered by a kiss. A long passionate kiss.

"Sooooo." said Harrison

"Soooooo...what?"

"What do you wanna do? Do you wanna try this thing out? Do you wanna make "Us" official?" Harrison said as he held her hands.

"Of course I do."

"Well alright then." Harrison kissed the top of her hand. "Let's go to bed...we're both exhausted!" He chuckled.

"Okay." said Olivia as she smiled at him.

Harrison led her up stairs to bed hand in hand with her. When they got to the top of the steps, they both stopped.

"I love you." said Olivia

"I love you too."

***Guys no they did not go up stairs and do what you think they did. They went to sleep in the same bed. They didn't sleep together, not yet. I don't want yall to think something like that happended right now because that is wayy to fast loll. I just wanted to say that because I don't want to mislead anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4 Love and Craziness

***Omg thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me! Please, please leave a review! Even if you don't feel like it, please do! Give me your feedback and suggestions and ideas. I want to know badly! Lol tell me your future predictions of this story or what you would like to see happen. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

"Quinn are you ready to talk?" said charlie as he sat down at his office desk.

"Yeah, yes i'm ready to talk. What do I have to do Charlie?" said Quinn.

"You know your little boss Olivia Pope?"

" First of all, she's NOT my boss anymore. I work for you, my baby. Second I hate her. We havent talked since she found out about us. I haven't talked to anyone at OPA. Once they found it I was in alliance with you, they treated me as if I was invisible."

"Well of course they would! Your basically a trader Quinn. Even I know that and I'm a enemy of theirs."

"Look...I did my part at OPA! But no one would give me any credit! The credit that I deserve!"

"What? Because they didn't give you a pat on the back? Haha look Quinn! Get out of your feelings! That's what always holds you back from doing missions! You're too sensitive...you need to get cold-blooded and heartless. You can't be in B-613 and still "care".

"Yeah you're right...ughh I just...I hate how they're kinda doing better without me..."

"Quinn! Forget them! Charlie stood up and gave her a sneaky smile."Unless... you want revenge because that...i'll definitely help with!" Quinn held a blank stare and then smiled.

"Yes...yes I want revenge. But I don't know how and plus I don't know where they are."

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?"

"Well I came to the OPA office yesterday and the secretary told me that her and Harrison went on some trip somewhere. They left 4 days ago."

"Wait number one...WHY were you at OPA yesterday?! You idiot! And whose this Harrison Wright you speak of?"

"I AM NOT a idiot! Stop with the insults!"

"...Alright! I'll stop but continue..uhhh whose this Harrison guy?"

"That jerk? Ughh he's one of Olivia's co-workers. He's a lawyer..he works for her."

"Does she care about him?"

"Yeah"

"A lot? Does she love him?"

"Why does this matter?! What does this have to do with getting revenge?!"

"Well if you really want to get revenge, you have to hurt the people she loves and cares about the most."

"So we're not hurting her?" Quinn sucked her teeth.

"Yes of course we're getting her it's just the worst revenge is when you hurt the people she loves also. Hurting the people she loves will be the biggest hurt for her. It'll hurt more than physical torture." Quinn looked down thinking.

"I want to do this...I want to do this. I'm ready to get revenge. I'm sick of people acting like i'm nothing...and I promise...the old Quinn is gone!" Quinn stood up.

"Welp..." Charlie smiled and looked at Quinn. "I guess we can get this thing started." Quinn walked around the desk to where charlie was and kissed him.

"What's the plan baby?" Quinn gave a devilish grin.

"Well first you're to call one of you're associates to cool the ice. You call them to say hello, check up on them so they won't think you're angry. Then we're going to track them down. We're going to hack in the cellphone records and track their phones and that will tell us where they are."

"Okay let me call...hmmmm i'll call Abby, she's a sensitive person. She'll buy it." Quinn dialed Abby's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Abby, this is Quinn...Hi!" said Quinn in a fake friendly tone.

"Umm Hi Quinn! What's up?"

"I was just calling to check and see how everyone is doing. I miss you guys!"

"Uhhhh okay thanks for checking up but we're good over here." said Abby in a iffy voice.

"How's my gladiators?"

"They're great, Liv and Harrison are on a trip in Jamaica."

"Really?" Quinn smirked. "Okay well tell them I said Hi and safe travels! Bye!" Quinn hung up the phone before Abby could say another word.

"We don't need to track their phones, they're in Jamaica."

Alright well I know you might feel like I was being sneaky but I already have spies there to spy on them. I knew they were there I just wanted to test you a little bit."

"What?! You know what? Just shut up and let's get this going."

Oh my gosh! I had the most fun-filled night last night! You probably won't believe it if I told you we only "talked" last night. But we did just that! And it was fun! We sat on the bed and talked, laughed, and remininsced all night longgg. We talked until like 3 in the morning. We both knocked out at like 3:30 am. But now it's 2:00 in the afternoon and I'm up but he's not. I've been looking at him sleep since I woke up. His skin glowing against the afternoon sun. His soft snores. His peaceful eyelids closed defining his long black eyelashes. *sigh* I just wonder where this day is going to take us.

Olivia was sitting up in bed when she heard a moan from Harrison. H erolled over and looked right into her eyes.

"Goodmorning." Olivia smiled.

"Aye goodmorning gorgeous." Olivia blushed.

"You slept like a baby haha."

"I did? Hmm i'm suprised considering I had to endure all that snoring you were doing!" Harrison side eyed her.

"What?! Shut up fool! I was not snoring loud!' Olivia laughed and punched his arm. Harrison sat up in bed.

"You ready to start the day?"

"Yeah i'm read-" Harrison kissed Olivia on the lips before she could say another word.

"Okay..." said Harrison in low voice. An hour later when Olivia and Harrison were showered and dressed, they walked to the back of the villa down to their private beach. A beautiful lunch awaited them on a table in the sand.

"Awweeeeee Harrison this beautiful!"

"I know! Our personal chef did this. He's a great cook!"

"This food looks delicious! Let's eat!" The both of them sat down at the table across from one another. There was salad, shrimp,rice and beans, kabobs, freshly chopped fruit, chocolate fountain, beef patties, and strawberry kiwi iced tea.

"UMmm this delicious!" said Olivia as she gobbled some shrimp.

"I know! This is my favorite kind of food. It's so fresh."

"I think this is my favorite now also!" Harrison laughed at her.

"I forgot we date now. Sometimes it's hard for me to fathom all of this." said Harrison.

"Yeah sometimes you can't explain love. But I feel like God put us on this trip just so we can find out that we belong together." Olivia smiled. Harrison reached across the table and held her hand.

"Yeah I feel that way too. If we didn't go on this trip, do you think we would have been together?"

"I don't know. If we're meant to be, it doesn't matter where we would have been."

"So when we do go back to work, do you want to keep our relationship between us for right now? Do you feel you're ready to announce this? There's going to be a lot of paps, blogs eating this up especially since you're Olivia Pope."

"Yeah we can keep this between us until we're ready. But there is going to be some speculation to why we went to Jamaica by ourselves."

"Yup and i'm okay with people knowing I just don't know how our team is going to take this."

"Look if we're happy, they have no choice but to be happy."

"Yes and i'll tell you one thing, i'm so happy I brought you here."

"...And i'll tell you one thing...i'm so happy i'm here with you." Olivia and Harrison leaned over the table and kissed.

"You know what?...I want everyone to know we're together!. I don't care! Forget everyone else and what they have to say. They can write about us in the blogs, they can do whatever they want. They're not going to keep us apart. We're both adults and we can do what we want and if they can't except that then oh well!"

"Dangg you said that! But are you sure you're ready for the slander, lies, rumors, intruders in our relationship?"

"Yes i'm ready. I'm Olivia Pope. They're going to have to try very hard to mess what we have up."

"Veryyy hard!"

"Umm... I know you might get mad at me for asking this again but-" Harrison cut her off.

"What is it?" Harrison let out a sigh as if he knew what she was about to ask.

"If we're going to be put our relationship out there and move forward in this relationship and become a stronger force to reckon with, I think for us to do that, we have to know everything about eachother."

"Mhhmmmm okay? Well we do know everything about eachother. I've known you for awhile."

"Well I want to ask you something but before I do that, I want to tell you something."

"Alright."

"Well remember in 5th grade when you were like 10?"

"Yeah?"

"There was a girl named Olivia in your class and you became best friends with her. She was your only friend. They even had a little crush on one another. You and her would talk about how bad you guys wanted to be lawyers when you grew up and how if you did become lawyers you guys would work together. And then she moved suddenly and left you in DC. You were heartbroken but she promised you that you guys would become lawyers and she would see you again? Well she came back to DC and found him again and she trained him and now they work together." Olivia teared up.

"Wait...WAIT...That was YOU?!" said Harrison as he stood up shocked.

"Yeah...I knew all along, that's why I chose you to work at my firm. I promised you when I moved. That's why I helped you out of jail and cared because I knew who you were Harrison. I guess that's why we can't explain our love...because the love has always been there naturally." Harrison blinked rapidly in shock.

"Ooohhhh that was you?! That was YOU!"

"Yeah!"

"Aaahhh! Oh my gosh! Liv!" Harrison hugged Olivia tightly. Then they both sat again and stared at eachother.

"I can't believe this...wow!"

"I know...but now since I told you what I was hiding..." Olivia sighed. "Now it's your turn. Tell me what you're hiding from me."

"What are you talking about? You know everything!"

"No I don't! You know exactly what i'm talking about! WHAT...HAPPENED...TO...YOU?" Harrison sucked his teeth and looked away from her.

"I KNOW we're not going to talk about this bull again!"

"Yes we are! How do you expect to be in a relationship if you can't even tell your girlfriend what happended to you! You're suppose to trust me! What? Is it that bad? What? You think i'm going to tell?! What?!"

"It's not like that! And it's not as easy as you think! I do trust you! I just don't want to risk it all if I tell you! I've been in relationships in the past and I got hurt for my secret. They flat out left me after they found out! I don't want to lose you! And I definitely do not want anyone to know!" Olivia rubbed her face.

Baby...you think I would leave you? Look whatever it is...it's okay! I'm not going to leave you."

"How do I know that? You haven't even found out what it was yet!"

"Because I love you..." Olivia looked at him sincerely.

"Yeah...that's what they all said before they found out."

"No I mean it!"

"...haha they said that too!" said Harrison in a sarcastic tone.

"LOOK i'm LOVE you unconditionally! I don't care about those other woman because i'm not them! They were fools to let you go! Over whatever it is!... You can tell me!"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I...DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS...ANY...MORE! I'm DONE talking about this with you Olivia!" Harrison scolded. Olivia started to cry. She was very upset that Harrison didn't want to tell her. She got up from the table and ran in the house.

Even though Harrison wasn't ready to tell her, he understood why she wanted to know. He didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't like seeing her cry so he got up to go apologize.

"Who is that?!" He said to himself when he seen a man in the trees. He looked again to see if his eyes was playing tricks on him. Once he looked, the guy was gone. He then went in the house to apologize.

"I'm here already...i'm at their villa." said the spy through the phone.

"Do you see them?!" said Charlie.

"Yeah, I did see them. They were outside having lunch. But now they're inside."

"Well what did you hear?!"

"Well for sure, they're a thing! They are together, I heard that with my own ears. They were talking about letting their relationship known and then they got into a huge argument over a secret of Harrison's."

"What secret?!"

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's serious! And he's not telling. If the media knew...that would kill him."

"EXACTLY! We need to find out what his secret is! We can use that against him and expose him and humiliate him and THAT will wreck him! We'll use his secret against him."

"Yes. When they leave, i'll install camera's with microphones in their villa."

"Okay good! And make sure you take pictures! We'll have all the juice and dirt we need to tear down OPA. And where are they going?"

"They're going to the mall and then they're going to the club. I checked in with their chaffeur service. Don't worry. Me and the other guys will be there with our cameras and everything and we'll keep an eye on them."

"Alright don't let me down." Charlie hung up the phone.

Harrison went upstairs and heard snifling coming from the bathroom. The bathroom door was cracked. Harrison knocked on the door softly.

"Baby?..." said Harrison. He got no answer.

"Baby?...You okay?"

"I'm fine! Go away!" said Olivia.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah...I heard that before too." Harrison opened the door and saw olivia sitting on the edge of the tub with tissue and messed up eyeliner.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you honestly...I was being a jerk...I didn't mean to hurt or upset you."

"Harrison you didn't hurt me. You could never bring the hurt that those other men i've dated brought me. You're too good of a man for me to even compare them with you or to even think about them while i'm thinking about you...you just made me upset that's all."

"Look I was wrong! I shouldn't have made you feel like you wasn't worthy enough of me telling you things."

"No I was wrong Harrison. Whatever it is, that's your business. I shouldn't try to force you to tell me something you're not comfortable with." Harrison felt guilt.

"So your okay now?"

"Yeah i'm okay. Our chaffeur is coming to take us to the mall. It's 4:30."

"Alright let's wait downstairs."

"It's crowded out here and this mall is HUGE!" said Olivia.

"Yeah, I love this mall."

"You're a shopper? I mean I kinda guessed because you always knew how to dress and I always see you wearing different stuff but..."

"Yeah i'm a shopper...for clothes and shoes specifically. I love shoes! I have like 500 pairs at home including my boots and work/dress shoes. I'd wear sneakers to a funeral."

"I knew it! Haha! Hey let's try to find some things wear for the club tonight!"

"Ohhh yeah! I forgot! Okay."

Olivia looked over his shoulder and saw a man in a black hoodie taking pictures of them.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Olivia tapped Harrison and Harrison turned around and saw the guy.

"Hey that's the same dude I saw this earlier in the trees!" said Harrison.

"In the trees?! Where?!"

"At our house! I forgot to tell you!"

"OMG what do they want whoever they are?!"

"Let me go over there!" Harrison motioned forward but Olivia's hand stopped him.

"Don't! You don't need to go over there. I don't want you getting into anything over here. You know the type of jails over here."

"Alright, look let's just finish shopping so we can get ready to go to the club okay? Don't worry baby."

"Okay I won't. said Olivia gazing at Harrison.

"Alright I have the boys here. We're in the house. We're going to install the cameras."

"Alright I want cameras everywhere! I want them in the bathroom, bedroom, livingroom, diningroom, outside. Everywhere cameras can possibly be!" said Charlie.

"Okay we're on it." The spy hung up the phone.

"Alright boys! We need cameras everywhere! That's Charlie's orders! Let's get on it!

Olivia and Harrison trudged to the door with their millions of bags. Harrison put the key in and opened the door.

"Wait Liv..." He held her back from going in the door. "Did I leave the slide door to the deck open or nah?" said Harrison in a whisper.

"Umm nah I don't think so...you might have? You probably didn't shut it all the way when you came in."

"You sure?" Harrison side eyed her.

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Harrison slowly walked in and sat the bags down.

"Soo it'sss 8 o' clock right now...umm let's eat something because I don't want you drinking on a empty stomach and then we can get dressed.

Olivia and Harrison ate and got dressed. They were ready to have fun.

Olivia and Harrison stepped out the range rover looking good! Olivia Had a chic look with her long hair with a straight bang that met her eyes. She rocked a short gold, strapless, fitted, dress with black stiletto pumps. Red bottoms of course! Harrison wore a a white button up shirt with black suspenders and tan cargo pants with black and white jordans. Harrison helped Olivia out the car and everyone stared at them as they walked down the corridor to the club. The entrance hallway was feeled with dirty looks, the rolling of eyes and the sounds of girls sucking they teeth and saying "why he wit her?! She ain't even all dat!" When they walked in, Chris Brown's "Love More" blasted and the club was jumping! It was packed!

Harrison leaned to her. "You want a drink?!" Harrison yelled. It was really loud in there.

"Yeah!" said Olivia. Harrison grabbed her hand and led her to the bar on the second level of the club.

"What you want baby?" Harrison smiled at her and sat next to her at the bar.

"Ummm I want to try something different. Something strong. I want to make sure I have a good time." Olivia smirked.

"Ohhh shoot! Really? Haha you sure you want to get tore up tonight?

"Yeah...but no...but then again yeah! I don't want to get tore up I just want to get less than drunk but more than tipsy." Harrison laughed.

"Okayyyyy umm this is the first time you're drinking something other than wine, so you're going to get tore up anyway."

"Okay well what do you prefer?" Harrison busted out laughing.

"Did you just hear what I said?!"

"Yeah I heard you loud and clear. I'm a big girl. I can handle it." said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Girl...no you can't. You ain't never experienced the big boys ok? Tssss! said Harrison.

"You know what? I'm going to prove you wrong! Hey sir? Sir? Can I please have a bottle of Vodka?" Olivia snapped her fingers at the bartender.

"OH NO...Liv?! Haha ohh my gosh are you really going to drink that?"

"Yes! Remember what you said? Don't be afraid to try new things right?" Olivia side eyed Harrison. Harrison chuckled because he knew that's what he said.

"Alright!" Harrison put his hands up. "Hey! I'm paying for it." said Harrison to the bartender.

"You're not going to drink with me?" said Olivia.

"Nah I'm just going to have a shot and that's it. We can't both be drunk remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Uh oh Liv? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Umm 2 and one half haha!"

"Oh shoot you're getting there."

Harrison took his shot and Olivia continued to drink for the next five minutes. Beyonce's "Drunk In Love" suddenly came on and Olivia went bezerk!

"Aaaah this is my songgg Harrison! Come on let's go dance!" Before Harrison could give a answer she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

_"I've been drinking, I've been drinking"_

Olivia backed it up on Harrison and then dipped with it. Harrison was not prepared for all that!

_"We be all night! In loooovveee! In loveeeee!" _

Harrison grabbed Olivia's hips and gyrated away. They grinded and wined all night long.

Harrison and Olivia sat down in the Vip section to rest.

"Ughh my feet hurt! Haha!" said Olivia

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah" Olivia smirked at him and bit his ear.

Suddenly 5 dudes came out of nowhere and started taking pictures. The club was so dark that when they flashed the pictures, it almost blinded them.

"Get the outta here and stop takin dem pictures homeboy! Move for I start swingin!" Harrison's jaws clenched. Harrison got up and stood face to face with the 1 guy and eyed the others. Harrison realized that it was the same guy who he saw in the trees and at the mall.

"Yo what you want from us?! Are you spying on us or something?! Stay away from us?!"

"Or what?!" said the guy as he hit Harrison's collar bone.

His anger was rising. He didn't like No One put they hands on him like that.

"Don't touch me again...I AM WARNING YOU." Harrison tried to control his anger which made his voice start to tremble.

The guy looked over Harrison's shoulder and looked at Olivia and pointed to her. The guy laughed.

"Aye that's a fine b #!% you got there!" said the guy.

Harrison didn't say a word. He was soooo angry! Nobody was going to disrespect Olivia and not get tore up. He stopped talking and he acted on it. Harrison started swinging. Not to mentioned he took MMA classes. He could fight. He told me a long time ago that he took it to relieve stress and anger.

"DON"T EVER DISRESPECT HER!" said Harrison as he kept punching the dude while on top of him. The dude was now bleeding badly.

"Harrison stop!" said Olivia. Olivia managed to pull Harrison off. The huge crowd watched and took out their phones to record. Olivia stood infront of Harrison so he could get up.

"Leave him alone! Idiots!" Olivia screamed.

"Shut the heck up slut!" the guy smacked her and she fell on the floor. Harrison jumped up and on that dude and this time no one would stop him from beating this dude senseless.

Harrison smashed the duded head into the glass table and held his hands behind his back.

"YOU DON"T EVER HIT A WOMAN YOU PUNK!" Harrison let go of his arms and knocked the dude out. Security came all types of late.

"Sir you're going to have to leave and if you don't leave we're going to have to escort you and you're going have to pay for the damages. We will bill you." said security

"Look I don't need to be escorted! I'm from the hood! I don't need no protection! And you want me to pay for the damages? Here you go!" Harrison like 8K out of his pocket and threw it in the air.

"Let's go Liv!" said Harrison as he grabbed her arm and swalked her out of the club.

Harrison and Olivia were now home.

"Ughh we had an interesting night" said Olivia

"I know...look i'm sorry I embarrassed you. That guy was out of hand. That's the dude who been spying on us all day."

"You didn't embarrass me. You were just protecting me. Thank you Harrison." Olivia gave a Harrison a calming hug.

"It's okay." Olivia kissed him. "Do you want take a swim in the pool?"

"Yeah sure." said Harrison. They both made it to the side of the pool in the back. They both stood at the edge.

"Sooo are we skinny dipping?" Harrison chuckled.

"Umm I guess." said Olivia.

"Okay well." Harrison stripped of everything until all he had on was his skin. He stood looking at Olivia.

"Uhhhh wow! Harrison I-" Olivia could not even talk straight. Yes she saw everything! I mean everythinggggg! Harrison jumped in the pool. He came back up to the surface and looked at her. Awaiting for her to strip also.

"I don't know Harrison. I have a really scar on my chest. I-"

"That's okay. I- I have a scar too."

"You do?"

"Yeah I cover it up with liquid makeup but now that i'm in the pool, it washed it off." Olivia hesistated.

"Come on.. I'm not going to say anything. If anything, my scar is more hideous than yours."

"How do you know that?"

"I know! Trust me!"

"Where is it?"

"It's...It's on my groin...I got cut."

"Who in the world did that to you?!"

"Just c'mon! Are you getting in or nah?"

"Yeah I am." Olivia stripped slowly. She stood at the edge of the pool nude. Harrison stared in awe. She jumped in. When she came to the surface she treaded by the edge. She felt insecure.

"Why are you way over there?!" said Harrison.

"I don't know...i'm just." Harrison swam to her and treaded in front of her. She flenched when he came up.

"What's wrong?" Harrison looked down at her scar and she quickly covered it up.

"Who hurt you Liv?" Harrison cupped her chin.

"A guy I dated in the past. He was abusive at times and when I threatened to leave him and... this is what he left me with. This disgusting mark." Olivia looked sad. Harrison moved her hand from it and traced her scar with his pointer finger.

"It's beautiful." said Harrison in a soft voice. Olivia looked up shocked that he found one of her biggest flaws a beauty. "Can I give you some advice?"

"Yeah." said Olivia.

"Don't let that man and any man whose hurt you take your glow away. You are a strong woman. One of the strongest women I know. Don't let them to take your power and your value know what he tried to do when he assaulted you? He tried to make you feel like you were nothing and powerless and afraid just so he can feel big. But guess what? In all actuality, he's sooo small inside. If a man needs to put his hands to have a say so or feel big, he's not a man. That's why your not with him because your a whole woman and he's half a man and that can't work because a full woman needs a full, whole man. So for now on..you know what I want you to do? Everytime you look at this scar, I want you to be proud of it and embrace and love it! Because you came out stronger than he'll ever be. And when your struggling through something, look down at it and know that if you could get through that...you can get through anything. Ok? You're wonderful!"

Olivia started to cry.

"Why are you crying? You okay?" Olivia started to laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine i'm crying because i'm happy. That's the best thing ever said to me!"

"Oh I thought I said something wrong! Haha okay." Olivia grabbed his face and kissed him hardly.

"I'm ready." Olivia said sternly. Harrison knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes Harrison." Olivia grabbed his hand and rubbed his back.

"Okay." Harrison said as he got out of the pool. Once Olivia got out the pool, he picked her up. He carried her in the house, all the way upstairs, into the bedroom. He layed her on the bed, dimmed the lights and made love to her.

12:10 AM. Both Olivia and Harrison just woke up and were still laying down. They faced eachother in bed.

"Goodmorning baby!" said Olivia.

"Well goodmorning you."

"So how'd you sleep?!" They both said at the same time and cracked up because they both knew the answer to that.

"I think we both know how eachother slept last night, we didn't!" said Harrison grinning.

"I know!" Olivia laughed.

"Dingg dongg! Ding dongg!" The doorbell rang over and over again.

"Who would that be?!" said Harrison in a confused look.

"I don't know let's go check." Harrison and Olivia got up, put some clothes on and went downstairs. Harrison opened the door and no one was there. He looked out and seen no one. He stepped to step out on the porch and he stepped on something. He stepped on photos and a note. He glared at the photos and picked them up. He was stunned to see what he saw.

"Baby what is it?!" said Olivia. Harrison turned around to her looking shocked and filled with anger.

"Liv baby...we have to get outta here!"

"WHY?!" Harrison showed her the pictures and the note. She was stunned to see the photos. It was pictures of her and Harrison in the pool, at the club, making love, eating lunch, sleeping, taking a bath, using the toilet! The note read: WE'RE COMING FOR YOU. PAYBACK IS A B #!% AIN'T IT?

"WAIT how is the possible?! Whose doing this?!"

"We have people spying on us Liv. Remember the dude we kept seeing? He's definitely one of them!"

"These photos are from in the house! How?!" They both looked up and aroung the ceiling and the walls. They couldn't see any cameras.

"Look we have to leave, I don't know why they're spying but aaparently from that note, they're after us for a reason. And we don't know who they work for. Let's pack our things and go!"

Harrison and Olivia packed rapidly, threw anything decent on and waited outside on the sidewalk with their luggage. They were so on edge that called taxi to take them to the airport.

"Liv you got everything?"

"Yeah, i'm ready to get out of here."

Harrison and Olivia walked to their private jet and got onboard.

"Lemme call Abby to tell her to keep a look out. They might be after OPA too." Olivia dialed Abby's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Abby this is Olivia."

"Hey Liv, we miss you guys!"

"Miss you too now look...I need you to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious around or at OPA. Okay? There are spies or someone after me and Harrison. I don't know but they could be after OPA also so I need you to keep and eye out! Tell Huck too!"

"Okay! I'm on it! Are you guys coming back?!"

"Yes! We're coming back now! I call you back when we get there. Bye" Olivia hung up.

Charlie called one of his spies to check up on the mission.

"How's it coming along?" said Charlie.

"We're doing great boss! We ran them out." said the spy.

"Do you got anything on them? Anything we could use to make them look bad?"

"Yes sir! Last night, Harrison messed one of our guys up! We can use that to make it out as he's a violent guy. We have pics of olivia drunk. We have pics of them naked in the pool and doing the do in the bedroom. We also have audio of that and olivia talking about how she used to be abused. Is that good enough for right now?"

"Yes haha that's perfect." said Charlie

"Ughh boy this was suppose to be a calm trip and look what happend?" said Olivia.

"Exactly...and umm did you keep the pictures that we found?" Harrison eyed her seriously.

"Yes I did because when we get back...wheeww" Olivia sighed.

"...We have a scandal..." Olivia took a deep breathe.

"...And we're the clients."

"We're back at it again...back to work."

***I hope you guys enjoyed! So let's go over this. Charlie and Quinn going after OPA? Sending spies? Harrison still hasn't told Liv his secret yet. What is it? Liv telling Harrison about her abuse and him embracing her scar. Harrison's fight at the club? The dude smacking her?! Harrison and Olivia sleeping together for the first time? Is she going to be pregnant? What do you think is going to happen next? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Your My First Priority

**Hey guyss! This is chapter 5 finally! Lately i've been very busy with school. It's my senior year and im going to college in a couple months so it's been very chaotic. I've been planning to type chapter 5 last week but I had so many research papers due :( But it's here! I want to give a shoutout to Nae, she's one of my supporters and she gave me an idea for this story in her review for the last chapter so thanks boo! Thanks to everyone he reads my story. I appreciate it so much! This chapter, a lotttt of things are going on so to spread some things out, I made time go by instead of a day by day thing. Enjoyyyyy!**

2 months and 2 weeks later...

Huck and Abby sat at the huge table across from Harrison and Olivia at the office. Abby smacked the newspaper on the table that headlined "Lawyer Olivia Pope & Lawyer Harrison Wright: Love In Paradise?" Page 2 was loaded with personal pictures from their getaway. Even the "very private" ones.

"So apparently someone thinks it's funny to put these pictures out to the world. I don't know how this is benefiting these idiots! It's one thing to leave it at our door step but to put it in the D.C paper?" said Harrison as he held the newspaper.

"Baby their trying to humiliate us. Whoever these people are, that's what their aiming for."

"But for what Liv? For what?" Of course Abby jumps in with her unnecessary statements.

"I still can't believe you guys are an item! What happended soo big over that trip that you guys came back a thing?!" said Abby.

"What's it to you?! We can do whatever we want and it's none of your business Abby! We came to you in our time of need to help us figure this thing out and you stay focusing on things that have nothing to do with the situation! Ever since we've got back, I feel like you're not serious about this! You gettin on my nerves!" roared Harrison as he stood up. Olivia pushed him back into his chair gently.

"I agree. Huck has been the only one on his grind. Abby, we love you but you need to not focus on why we got together and focus on the people who are after us and is still after us since that trip." Olivia rubbed Harrison's arm and gave him a worried look. She couldn't help it. Usually she was the stern one but now she was an inch from cracking.

"Don't worry babe, it's going to be alright, I promise you that. We promise you that." Harrison rubbed her cheek.

"He's right. It's going to be alright Olivia...you too Harrison. You guys are the closest people to me and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you guys. You're good people. I...I love you guys...l..like...family. And you know what...I've been meaning to tell you guys but i'm okay with you guys dating. You both look happy. If you're happy then i'm happier." Huck side-eyed Abby. Olivia and Harrison looked at Huck with eyes filled with loe and respect. Huck always has their back and does not play games. Abby on the other hand did not know how to act in times like these.

"Man, Huck we love you too. You're doing sooo much for us. You're always there man." said Harrison as he gave Huck a brotherly hug. Huck didn't know how to take the hug so he just copied Harrison.

"Huck...we lovee you. If you ever neeed anything..We are here!" said Olivia as she gave Huck a hug also.

"Thanks guys." Olivia suddenly clenched her stomach and groaned.

"Baby what's wrong?! What is it?" said Harrison.

"Im nauseous again. Ughh i'm getting sick of this!"

"Again? Maybe it was the eggs we had this morning."

"No it's not that. I was nauseous before we went to breakfast. It started at 7am when got up this morning." Olivia suddenly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Is she okay Harrison?" said Huck as he looked down the hall to where she ran.

"Nah she's been sick all this morning. She almost threw up on me this morning!"

"Ohh boy man!" Huck laughed. Olivia came out the bathroom fixing her skirt.

"I'm okay you guys!" said Olivia.

"Are you sure Liv?" said Harrison as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah...and umm can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah sure let's go to my office...hey Huck! We going in here to talk for a minute." Huck nodded. Harrison led Olivia to his office. He closed the door behind them.

"Harrison i'm scared."

"I know you are baby. It's okay to be."

"Harrison I know we've only been dating almost three months but I was wondering if I coul-"

"Of course you can move in with me." Harrison stole the words out from her mouth.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"...Because I was going to you that...but I was afraid you were going to say it's too early." Harrison laughed. Olivia felt relief to know he was feeling the same way.

"Okay. I feel better now. You know how safe I feel when i'm with you." Olivia grabbed his tie and tugged it. She leaned in for a kiss but Harrison's hand stopped it.

"Uh-uh nahhh! You not about to kiss me after you just threw up. Girl bye!" Harrison chuckled and looked at her in a fake digusted look.

"Oh boy shut up!" said Olivia playfully.

"Sooo you can come straight to my house and we'll pick up your stuff later, okay?"

"Yeah let's go to brunch, i'm starving!"

"Babe, we just ate breakfast an hour ago!"

"Oh welll, I don't care! I want to eat again!"

"Alllrriighht thenn. I guess we're going to eat...again!" They both walked out the office to big table.

"Hey Huck, where's Abby?" said Olivia.

"Ughh she's in her office acting like a female dog."

"Ughh I don't have time look, me and Harrison are leaving okay?"

"Yeah see you guys later I guess."

"Yeah and thanks again Huck." said Harrison.

"No problem."

Olivia and Harrison walked outside to Harrison's Black Audi 8 and was bombarded by the papz and news reporters.

"LIV GRAB MY HAND!" yelled Harrison. He grabbed her hand, forced the car door open pushing people back and got her in. He pushed through the crowd to get to his car door. He finally got in and took a huge breath. Cameras were flashing everywhere.

_"Mr. Wright are you and Olivia Pope an item?"_

_"Miss Pope are you in love with Harrison Wright?"_

_"How was your getaway?"_

_"Are you going to propose to her Mr. Wright?"_

_"Is there going to be any babies soon?"_

_"Who leaked these photos?"_

_"Do you really love her Mr. Wright or are you just sleeping with her?"_

_"Are you guys the new power couple?"_

_"Where are you guys going?"_

Harrison and Olivia looked at eachother and laughed.

"Hello! You guys made it here." said Charlie as him and Quinn sat down at the table in a secret secured room.

"Yes we made it, why wouldn't we Charlie. You're one of our old good friends." said Fitz. Fitz and Mellie sat across from Quinn and Charlie.

"So you heard about our revenge mission and you're interested you say?"

"Yes, we are highly interested. We've always wanted to revenge on those to ever since law school. They always thought they were better and they succeeded in everything we wanted to do. We were suppose to be the hugeee law firm not them! We were suppose to be the top lawyers, not them! We're suppose to be madly in love not them!" Mellie banged her fist on the table.

"Oh my! You're psychotic..but I like that! Go on.." said Charlie. Mellie rollled her eyes.

"Look we've always been competing with them since law school and they've always came out on top. I hate it!" said Fitz.

"And this jerk used to have a thing for Olivia back in school but too bad she turned your triflin behind down over and over and over again and I just couldn't help but laugh and look like a fool each time! You were suppose to be with me you jerk!" said Mellie.

"Don't you think I know that! That's why I want revenge. Nobody says no to me. fitz doesn't take no for an answer."

"And you're still angry about that?" said Charlie.

"Yes! Every girl i've ever went after, I had. But with Olivia, not a chance! And she always was around that good looking guy Harrison!"

"Ummm what?" said Charlie.

"Look i'm a straight man but sorry, the man looks good! If I can just have a third of his looks, i'll be okay! But anyway she was always with him. Studying with him! Eating with him! Learning with him! Hugging him! Waiting for him after class so she could have a private tutoring session with him! Look she taught him everything! He stopped me from getting her. What does he have that I don't have?! Like c'mon!" thundered Fitz.

"Someone's jealousss..." said Quinn under her breath.

"Shut up! You are too! That's why you're getting your revenge!"

"Umm no i'm not! I'm getting revenge because they did me wrong so goodbye." Quinn got up and walked out the room.

Charlie looked at Mellie and Fitz like they had 3 eyes.

"Soo Mellie..you want revenge because you feel their living your dream and Fitz you want revenge because she kept turning you down and you feel that Harrison got in the way? And collectively you guys want revenge because you psychotic, super jealous, and you want your law firm to be the on the top?" said Charlie.

"YES!" said Mellie and Fitz unanimously.

"Uhhhhhh okay! That works for me! Now... you guys ahve to do your job right or this mission is going to be ruined. Instead of using my spy guys i'm going to use you. You're going to make their lives a living hell okay. You guys are lawyers, you're smart, you know what to do but before you carry something out, check with me first."

"Alright this is going to be fun! We're in this together right Fitz?"

"Mellie...shut alll the way up please! Pretty...pretty...please!" Fitz forcifully kissed her.

"Okay i'll shut up..." said Mellie still shocked from the kiss.

Olivia and Harrison sat down at a soul food restuarant after getting out of all that chaos.

"WOW babe you must be really hungry! And when since you eat ham? You hate ham." said Harrison. Olivia ordered big plates of mac and cheese, fried chicken, collard greens, cornbread, cabbage, ham and sweet potato pie. Olivia filled her face with the food dropping crumbs and gravy dripping down her chin.

"Yuuuummmm mhhmmm! I've been craving thisss all week! Ughh this food is amazing! Exactly what I wanted. Thankssss babyy!" said Olivia as she chomped on her food. Harrison eyed her narrowly.

"Uhh yeah your welcome... ummm Liv?"

"Yeah?" said Olivia as her food muffled her voice.

"Umm are you...? Nevermind."

"No what is it?"

"It's nothing, I forgot anyway."

"Baby, those papz..." said Olivia.

"Ohhh my goodness those papz! Those questions...mhmm haha." said Harrison as he ate a mouthful of collard greens.

"Yes! They're crazy! We have no type of privacy."

"When have we ever had privacy?"

"Hey! I have an idea. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We need to come out about our relationship...publicly. We should do a press conference after this. We should tell the public how in love we are and we should make fun of the pics. Laugh about is doing this is trying to anger us so if we act okay about and openly talk about it like we're not angry our business is on front page news, they'll get frustrated and eventually give up because nothing can get to us."

"Oh that is goood, call Huck and tell him to set one up in front of OPA."

Huck and Abby stood behind Olivia and Harrison that were side by side at the microphones. Hundreds of people, papz, and reporters were there to listen.

"Liv do you want to take this one or you want me to handle this?" said Harrison whispering in her ear.

"Yeah you got this. You have a way with words." Olivia smirked at him and Harrison began speaking.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. I know this is spare of the moment but me and Olivia have come to make a couple things clear. This morning, the D.C newspaper and outlets headlined today with relationship rumors involving me and Olivia Pope. There was also pictures that were secretly taken and leaked. To make everyone's life easier, we are going to put this to rest and we are going to confirm this with our own mouths. Yes, it is true that me and Olivia are in a relationship. An intimate one, one that deserves it's own privacy like everyone else's. But since that's not going to happen anytime soon, we are fully prepared for the invasions of our privacy. Yes we went on a getaway a couple months ago and on that getaway we both decided that we wanted to be together. We've both known eachother since we were kids. We're bestfriends and I am madly in love with her." Harrison looked over and smiled at her. " She's the most beautiful woman i've ever met,she's my bestfriend, and she's my safe haven and I don't know what I would do without her. All we want is the same opportunity that everyone else has, to love in peace. We're human just like you, we have feelings, we cry, we laugh, we hurt and we love. We're not asking for your acceptance of this relationship because we really don't give a f %# but all we ask for is for peace and some privacy. And as far as the pictures go, hmmm ENJOY THEM!" The crowd roared with laughter and questions. Harrison turned around, grabbed Olivia and pulled her in for a kiss. The crowd went crazy.

3 weeks later...

5:30 in the evening

"Another lie? Haha it just keeps getting better." Harrison said to himself as he put the newspaper down. The newspaper titled "Harrison Wright Has Anger Problems:Wright Knocks Dude Out In Club In Jamaica".

"Ooooo HAPPPY BIRTHDAY HARRISON BABY!" said Olivia as she jumped on him.

"Is it September 19th already?!" said Harrison.

"Yep it sure it is! Happpy birthday baby! I love you soo much." Olivia kissed Harrison passionately.

"Thanks baby, I love you too! I'm so excited for today."

"Me too, do you know what you're wearing to your party tonight?"

"Yesss i'm wearing my James Dean tuxedo, you know it looks good on something as sexy as me." Olivia smirked.

"It suree does! Well since this is an elegant, ballroom type birthday party, i'm wearing a big, beautiful red , puffy ballroom dress. Its strapless, you know your favorite."

"Yes I love strapless on you." said Harrison as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Thanks soo you go get groomed and i'll stay here and get ready. My makeup artist is coming."

"Okay babe, i'll see you in two hours. I have to go get my tux and I gotta make sure my boys ready." Harrison gave her a goodbye kiss and he was out the door.

"Okay time to do this." Olivia walked in the bathroom and took out the pregnancy tests from under the sink. Olivia hasn't had her cycle in almost two months. She had crazyy cravings and threw up almost everyday. She knew something was up. She stuck the test in her pee and waited and waited. She waited anxiously for the results. As she waited, she thought "what if i'm pregnant with Harrison's baby?" She got butterflies thinking about it. She loved him so much, it would be an honor to carry his child. She approached the test, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She picked the test up and opened her eyes. It read: POSITIVE, 3mths 4 days.

"AAHhhhhh my gosh! Ohh my goodnesss! Oh my goodnesss!" Olivia cried of joy. She was so happy she couldn't stop shaking.

"Okay calm down Olivia, wheew alright girl. Pull yourself together." Olivia said to herself. She thought and she thought her and then suddenly, an amazing thought popped into her head.

"I know what i'm going to give Harrison for his birthday. I'm going to suprise him with our first child."

It was 7:58 pm and it the party had started 18 minutes ago. Harrison and Olivia were at home about to leave.

"Awww you look beautiful Olivia!" said Harrison as he admired her standing in the living room.

"Thanks baby, you look sooo handsome!" said Olivia. Olivia's wavy updo was laid like a goddess. Her dress was elegantly beautiful. Harrison was the epitome of "YES" in that tuxedo and of course he wore nike's instead of dress shoes.

"You ready to leave?" said Harrison.

"Yes."

Harrison and Olivia arrived on the red carpet that was outside the huge ballroom. Camera's flashed rapidly. The phrase happy birthday was flying everywhere. After getting pictures taken, they both stood in front of the 2 huge tall wooden doors leading to the big, spacious, fit for a king ballroom. The heard the music bumping and the hundreds of people behind the dorrs laughing and having a good time awaiting their arrival.

"It's time."said Olivia. They opened the doors.

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY HARRISONNNN!" said the crowd as they walked in. Harrison grinned and laughed. Harrison's gifts were stacked high. Everyone was there. Olivia's dad was there! WOW! Olivia's dad walked over to them.

"Happy birthday Harrison! I haven't seen you in awhile. I remember you. You were my daughter's bestfriend as kids. I always knew you were a fine young man. Olivia told me about you guys, you know your relationship. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks sir, I appreciate it so much Mr. Pope."

"No call me Eli." Eli smiled.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway?"

"Sure son, let's go."

Harrison and Eli walked into the hallway.

"What's the matter son?" said Eli.

"Well I know Olivia told you about us dating. We've known eachother for years and we've fallen in love and i'm sure of it. A 1000%. Lately i've been thinking about somethings and I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry your daughter Eli." Eli took a deep breath and smiled.

"You know what?...If your making my daughter happy, i'm happy. This is the happiest i've seen her ever! She's been through alot in past relationships so when I heard that she was with you, I felt a sigh of relief. I knew that you guys known eachother for awhile and that you both know eachother very well. I know your going to treat my daughter right Harrison. So yes, I give you my blessing. I love you son."

"Thank you. You know you've been like a father to me over these years i've known you. I'm so grateful." Harrison hugged Eli.

"You're welcome son. I'm always here for ya, you know that!"

"Excuse me everyone? Can I have your attention?" said Olivia on the mic.

Everyone quieted down.

"It's time to give the first gift of the night!" Everyone clapped and yelled.

"So first I want the birthday boy, my baby to come up and sit right here so everyone can see you open your first gift." Harrison jogged up, grabbed a mic and sat down.

"1 2 3 testing...1 2 3" said Harrison. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Okay so the first gift is from me. Here you go." Olivia handed him a huge wrapped box.

"Oh my gosh, what is this?" Harrison ripped the paper off. He lifted the lids to the box and blue and pink ballons came out. He gave Olivia a confused look.

"Keep looking ther's more!" said Olivia. Harrison reached to the bottom of the box and felt cloth. He picked up a blue and pink baby bib.

"What the heck is this Liv?" She was going to let him figure it out. "What is... OH MY GOODNESS. Harrison looked up at Liv.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" screamed Harrison

"YES!"

"AAAHhhhh OH my gosh baby!" Harrison grabbed Olivia tight and planted a juicy one on her. The crowd roared with congratulations.

"You're pregnant?!" said Harrison.

"YES! I'm three months and four days!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a daddy! And your going to be a mommy!" Harrison squeezed her tight.

"I love you, Happy birthday." Olivia whispered.

"Love you always."

"Okay everyone so-" Harrison moved her aside and stood in front of her. He grabbed her hands. They had everyone's attention. Harrison looked out in the crowd at Eli and when Eli nodded he began speaking.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I love you with all my heart. I couldn't ask for anything else than to be with you. You're the first woman to ever hold my heart like you do. You're the first one woman that stood by my side all these years through good and bad. I've known you for 20 years, since I was 10. I remember when I first met you in 5th grade, your wore pigtails and you were the smartest girl in class. You were so quiet but yet you found a way to talk to me. As a child, I was alone. Some days I felt like ending it all. But when I met you, you gave me something to live for. Something to look forward to. Not only were you a friend, but you saved my life. You changed me in as many ways a man can be changed. You bring out the best in me. The real me. The "me" i'm afraid to show people. I remember when I was upset, you use to meet me at the playground with fresh baked cookies you personally made for me. When I was mad and felt like killing someone, how you calmed me with your angelic voice and the sound of your breathing. How when I felt like giving up, you told me don't give up because the pain doesn't last forever. I idn't have nobody. My parents weren't in my corner but your dad was. Your father is amazing. Without him, I wouldn't know how to treat you. I'm forever grateful. I'm grateful that God blessed me to find you. And I know this day is suppose to be about me..but now, your carrying my child...so now...it's about "Us". Harrison got on one knee. Olivia had tears coming out of her eyes like waterfalls. The crowd was yelling in excitement.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Harrison held out a huge diamond ring.

"OH YES! YES HARRISON!" said Olivia in excitement. The crowd went crazzzyy. Harrison held her left hand and slid the ring on. He got up and they kissed for about 30 seconds.

"This is the best birthday ever Olivia! I'll never forget this one!" Harrison put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it while grinning. Olivia grinned back.

"Hey Harrison! Come blow out your candles!" said Huck.

Harrison and Olivia turned around to see a man holding a big, round 7 tier white and blue cake with 31 candles lit on it. They crowd began to sing happy birthday to Harrison.

_"Happy Birthday to youu! Happpy Birthday to youu! Happy Birthday dear Harrisonnn! Happy Birthday to youuuu!" _The crowd roared.

" Harrison make a wish!"said Olivia. Harrison thought for a moment, then blew out all his candles. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"What did you wish for?" said Olivia.

"I wished to get the piece of me that my dad took from me back. I pray to God everyday to give me that...that certain piece of me back, then i'll be whole again. I'll be who I was suppose to be."

Olivia pondered at what he said. She thought to herself "his dad took a piece of him away?, he's afraid of him, doesn't want to speak of him, and is too afraid to tell her what it is. Hmmmm what could it be that's bothering him. His secret. What is this dark dark secret he's keeping? Why is it so hard to tell me? Why do sometimes I catch him sitting in the living room by himself in the middle of the night? Why is it that he doesn't like being touched by males? Why is it that he doesn't like dark rooms and closets and basements? Why is it that he doesn't like the smell or sight of henny? Why is it that he takes like 4 showers a day for no reason? Why is it that he barely makes our sex life revelant in this relationship? Why does he have have pills at home hidden in gym bag that he doesn't want me to see? OHHHHHH. Olivia's heart dropped when she put two and two together. She constantly yelled at him from not telling her. Now she's feels bad because it was "THAT" all along. That's why he didn't want to tell her. Now she knew what Harrison meant when he said his dad hurt him. Now she knew why he acted the way he acted. She doesn't want to spoil the mood so she kept it to herself.

"Babe did you enjoy your party?!" said Olivia.

"Yeah." Harrison walked straight to the bathroom without saying a word.

"What's wrong baby?!"

"Nothing."

"No it's more than nothing. Your not going to tell me "nothing" this time. We're engaged and i'm pregnant. Speak up!" Harrison turned around.

"Just stop." said Harrison. Olivia knew this was apart of the damage from his childhood.

"Stop what? Wanting to know what's wrong with you? I know you! You can't lie to me."

"Olivia if I really told you, you wouldn't be here after I told you so just leave it alone."

"No i'm not going to leave it alone. Something deep inside is bothering you and it's tearing you apart! You need help!" Harrison was taken aback. He eyed her narrowly.

"What?...OH so now I need "Help" now?!" Harrison roared.

"Yes! You need to talk to a therapist or something. You can't keep holding whatever it is inside! You need to tell someone!"

"No I DON'T! I know you've been throug-"

"You don't know WHAT i've been through!" Harrison thundered.

"Yes I do! I know exactly what it is Harrison!" Harrison stood stiff. What did she know?

No you don't Liv, that's impossible!"

"Your dad...your dad. It was your dad." Harrison voice started to crack.

"Liv stop! Leave it alone!"

"Harrison...you were raped... he raped you...your father raped you didn't he? And your mom wouldn't believe you..." Harrison stoood shocked and in horror. She knew. How did she know?

"Yes...he raped me." Harrison put his head down and sat on the floor. He covered his face because he didn't want her to the hurt and tears.

"Harrison..did he do it more than once?" Liv kneeled down by him. Harrison struggled to talk.

"Yes...he did and i'm angry! My mom put that bastard over me! Alll the time! I told her and she said I was a liar! And that she didn't want her that "foolishness" again! So I stopped telling her! I didn't have anyone to tell because my own mother wouldn't believe me! She blames me and calls me the pussy for what he did! And it's still effecting me! I wasn't allowed to be a kid because he took my innocence Liv." Olivia heart broke to a million pieces. When she heard his story, she wanted to rip his mom and dad's head off! How could you hurt a child?!

"How old were you?"

"Between the ages of 7 and 12."

"When was the first time he did that?"

"Seven babe."

"Harrison I want you to know something. I am NOT leaving you over this. We are going to get through this together. I'm not going anywhere!" Harrison grabbed her hand.

"You're not going to leave me?"

"NO never! I love you!" She gave Harrison a huge hug. She wish she would have known. As a kid she used to play with him and think nothing of it. I f she would have known, she would have told her dad to take him out of that hell hole! But that teaches me, you NEVER know what a person is going through.

"I can't believe I just told you that."

"I'm glad you told me. Trust me it's okay and your father is going to pay."

"Yeah I know but can we stop talking about this? I'm getting nauseous."

"Just one more question. What are those pills you're hiding for?"

"I have post traumatic stress disorder so they help me function normally each day. They calm me and they help me to not have flashbacks and bad dreams etc."

"Oh okay. Well you should get some rest. You can open the rest of your gifts tomorrow ok? And don't forgrt to take your pills okay. Go get some sleep." Olivia kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight fiancee." Harrison smirked.

"Goodnight boy!"


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Here For You

**Hey guys! I decided to do another chapter today. Last chapter was just a lot so I had an urge to write this really bad. Last chapter was really emotional and I know some people might not like it. But for me, I want to make my story more powerful every chapter with bringing up taboo emotional topics. I always like to write about things that people can relate to in life so hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE leave a review. I want to know what you guys think.**

2 weeks later...

"Ughh what a beautiful morning!" said Olivia as she yawned. She rolled over expecting to wrap against Harrison's warm body but when she rolled over, all she felt was cold sheets.

"Baby...? You in the bathroom..?" She got no answer. She jumped out the bed and as she threw on one of his t-shirts, she heard someone in the pool. She looked out the window and saw Harrison swimming laps in the pool. She decided she was going to go down there and talk to him.

Harrison sat at the edge of the pool watching the morning sun.

"Harrison..?" said Liv as she walked to the edge of the pool. Harrison turned around and smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" said Harrison.

"I slept good, very good."

"I'm suprised because usaully the baby would have had you throwing up right now!" Harrison laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"I'm starting to show real good now!"

"I know! I noticed! This baby is going to be huge Liv!"

"Yeah I hope it's a girl. I want a baby girl."

"I want a son. I've always wanted a mini me but I really don't care what we have just as long as the baby is healthy." Harrison pecked Olivia on the lips.

"I'm so excited! When I found out, I couldn't believe it. I was just in joy!"

"Me too! When you gave me that box and I saw bibs, I was like why you buy me bibs? Then I put two and two together and I was like ohhh my gooodness!"

"Haha I knew that would be the best gift...so how'd you sleep last night? You got up pretty early.."

"I couldn't sleep last night. I just had a lot on my mind that's all."

"Harrison? Are you sure? Are you ok?"

"Honestly, in general i'm great but me...i'm not where I should be. I'm still dealing with m issue to the best of my ability. I'm trying to not let it affect me because I have a family now. I can't be this way anymore."

"I know. I really want you to get help...so I called a therapist that specializes in trauma. He's veryy good at what he does and I set up an appointment for 7:00. Please don't be mad at me."

"You made an appointment without telling me?!"

"Yeah because I knew if I didn't you would never go. I just want you to get better for us... and for our baby Harrison." Harrison took a deep breath.

"...Okay i'll go. I want to get better for us and the baby because I love ya'll."

"Thank you Harrison. I see you changing already. You're starting to get less defensive."

"Sooo I was defensive before?"

"Yes. You defend yourself really strong over anything."

Ohhh I didn't know I did that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I thought you might get angry." Olivia looked down.

"What? You think I would hit you? You really think I would put my hands on you?!"

"Noo it's just...I mean...that's what men do sometimes."

"Okay...let me make this CLEAR! I would NEVER put my hands on you EVER! I am not that type of dude and you know that! I've seen that enough in my life. I would never Liv...I don't care how mad I get at you, putting my hands on you is not an option and it never will be! Ok?"

"Ok! I get it!"

"Alright I just was letting you know."

"OMG!"

"What Liv?"

"I have a doctor's appointment today! For the baby! It's at 10:15! Can you take me?"

"Of course! Let's get dressed!"

45 minutes later...

"Are u excited?" said Harrison as he pulled up at the OB/GYN office.

"Yes! Ughh I can't wait to the baby!"

"Ohhh noo babe look." There was paparazzi everywhere. They hoppped out there cars and started snapping photos. They knew there was a lot of cars following them. Harrison got out the car and pushed through the people to get to Olivia's side of the car. He helped her out and closed the door. Then a pap that was so eager to take a close up picture of the two pushed Olivia on the car.

"What the f #% is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?! You gonna hurt her over a picture homeboy?!" thundered Harrison. The other paps and reporters heard that and gave them some space. Harrison pushed him back and held and walked Olivia inside.

Olivia and Harrison sat in the waiting room.

"They're crazy! Next time imma pop off and you know how i'm trying to work on my anger. They testing it."

"They raising my blood pressure. I don't need that while i'm pregnant. It's going to effect the baby."

"Hey babe, i've been thinking lately and I think we need to move."

"You do?"

"Yeah we have a family now. We cannot raise them in this chaos. Too much is going on and I don't have you and the baby in harms way."

"True. We should start looking for our dream house!"

"You mean your dream house? I'm happy with anything you choose. If your happy, then i'm happy."

"Awee babyyy...gimme kiss." Harrison held her chin and looked into her eyes. He admired them and studied them. Most guys like the butt or the boobs but he out of all things...liked her eyes.

"Mhhmmm sweeet." said Harrison after he kissed Olivia.

"Pope! Olivia Pope! We're ready for you honey." said the secretary.

Olivia and Harrison got up and followed a nurse to the room.

"Okay you guys just wait in here and your doctor will be in here momentarily. Miss Pope you can also lay down on the bed to get ready for your ultrasound ok?"

"Okay thank you."

Olivia layed on her back on the bed while Harrison stood on the side of the bed.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm great! Thank you."

"Your welcome! Now I see that your here for an ultrasound?"

"Yes."

"Okay well let's get started. Is this dad we have here?"

"Yes i'm dad haha."

"Oh okay! Are u excited?"

"Yes i'm highly excited."

"You're hoping it's a boy right? Most men I see come in here hope for a boy all the time!"

"Well yeah I would love to have a son but if it's a girl, i'm fine with that too."

"Ohh he's a keeper Miss Pope haha." Everyone laughed.

"Okay so what I need you to do Olivia is I need you to lift your shirt up up to your chest ok? And just breathe ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"So i'm going to apply the gel and i'm going to turn the monitor on so you can hear the baby's heart beat.

_BoomBoom BoomBoom BoomBoom BoomBoom BoomBoom. _Olivia and Harrison heard their child's heartbeat for the first time.

"AWW Harrison! Oh my goodness!" Olivia's eyes filled with tears. Harrison looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my goodness, our baby!" Olivia studied the baby's heartbeat and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Olivia this is amazing..." said Harrison.

"You guys are so adorable. I love watching newly parent couples." said Dr. Rachel

"Thank you." said Olivia.

"Okay so now we're going to check out the baby." said Dr. Rachel as she rubbed the machine over her belly.

"Ohhh there's a head and there's the nose and arms...and there's the legs!"

Olivia and Harrison both stared in awe at the monitor.

"Oh my gosh babe, the baby has your nose!" said Harrison.

"The baby has your big head!" said Olivia. Harrison laughed and tweaked her nose.

"Do you guys want to find out the gender today?" said Dr. Rachel.

Harrison and Olivia looked at eachother then looked back at the doctor.

"YES!" They said in unison.

"Alright let's see!...Uhh OHHH I SEE ...A DING DONG!" said .

"AAhhh oh my gosh YES! YES baby! I got one on the team!" said Harrison.

"It is indeed a boy!" said Dr. Rachel. Harrison jumped up and down and started doing a little 2 step rubbing it in Olivia's face.

"Aye! Aye! Aye! I'm sorry baby, maybe next time." said Harrison with a fake sad face.

"He's right maybe next time but i'm still happy!" said Olivia.

"Baby I know you are I was just playing." Olivia rolled her eyes.

Dr. Rachel wiped Olivia's belly with a towel. "Olivia, i'm going to prescribe you some prenatal pills, i'm going to print out these pictures and i'll see you next month!"

"Okay thank you sooo much!"

"No problem!"

"I have the secret we've been trying to find Charlie!" said Quinn.

"What?! You mean Harrison's secret?!"

"YES! I hid in their closet 2 weeks ago and heard the whole thing I have the audio."

"YES! I've been waiting for this! What is it?!"

"I think you should listen for youself." Charlie sat down at his desk and pressed play.

5 minutes later...

"WHAT?! THE... that's his secret?!"

"Yup! Crazy isn't it?!"

"YES! We could totallly use this! He's going to be humiliated when this gets out! Quinn we need to put this on every blog you can think of! BUT!...make Abby Whelan do it. You remember she told you she was mad at Olivia and Harrison? Tell her to call the blogs and email them this. Then YOU tell her that your going to tell the blogs the info so she agrees to do it. Then when she gets confronted and tries to say you did it, act like you had nothing to do with it. We're going to have the recorded phone call incase she tries to deny it. In all actuality if she agrees to it, she basically DID do it. That's going to cause some serious tension!"

"They is the greatest idea ever!"

"Is the coast clear?" said Fitz

"Yeah let's go!" said Mellie. Fitz and Mellie snuck into OPA to do some damage.

"Hmm nice office! It looks wayy better than ours right Mellie?" Fitz turned and smirked at her.

"Yeah sure does but...tooo bad it won't look this nice for long.." Mellie smirked at Fitz. "Let's do this!"

Olivia stood out Harrison's mom front door. She needed answers. Even though Harrison told her she didn't want her to do this, she went behind his back and is doing it anyway. The front door opened slowly. A brown skinned, jamaican woman with black, shoulder length hair wearing a summer dress came to the door. She looked to be in her late 40's.

"Umm hello? Do I know you?" said Harrison's mom in a jamaican accent.

"No you don't know me but I know your son."

"My son? You do?"

"Yes i'm his fiancee."

"Ohhh kayy ummm? What about him?" she said in an attitude.

"Can we talk? I mean...you are his mother and...you do love him very much..don't you?" said Olivia in a sarcastic tone. Harrison's mother sighed.

"...Okay...come in." Olivia stepped into the house and took a seat.

Harrison's mother closed the door and turned around.

"What brings you here?"

"Umm i'll answer that after I get a name."

"My name is Vivian. And you?"

"Olivia..Olivia Pope."

"Waitt...Olivia...Olivia..you look very familiar...I know you!"

"Yeah I was your son's bestfriend as a child, I was the only one BY HIS SIDE." said Olivia stressing those key words.

"Oh I was THERE! And I'm a d %# good mother!"

"Oh Really?! What's his favorite color, his favorite food, his favorite hobby, what's his profession and oh yeah! His birthday was two weeks ago!"

"Look don't question me about my son!"

"You don't know nothing about him!"

"Slut please! I'm good!"

"Oh really?! He told me something different..."

"No he didn't! He wouldn't!"

"Oh yes he did!" Vivian swallowed hard and looked down.

"Well...what did he say?!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HE TOLD ME."

"No I DON'T! Look I don't know what your talking about!"

"YOU KNOW D #% WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU ARE NOT A GOOD MOTHER. Any sane mother would have protected their child! But you didn't care! You didn't care about him! All you thought about was yourself! And you were so thirsty for a man that you would stay with a man who would do that s %#?!" Olivia roared.

"I AM A WOMAN! I CANNOT FIGHT A MAN!"

"YEAH U CAN'T, BUT WHEN YOUR CHILD IS GETTING BEATEN AND...YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING! LEAVE THE HOUSE! LEAVE THAT MAN! YOU KNOW HE WAS HURTING HARRISON!"

"I TRIED MY BEST! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS GOING ON!"

"YES YOU DID! HE TOLD ME THAT WHEN HE CAME TO TELL YOU WHAT WAS GOING ON, YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT! HE SAID HE ACTUALLY TOLD YOU ONCE AND YOU SAID YOU AIN"T AND I QUOTE "DIDN'T WANT HEAR THAT "FOOLISHNESS AGAIN!" SO DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW! HE DIDN'T ACT LIKE IT!"

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THE CHANGES IN HIM?! IF I WAS TEN AND COULD NOTICE, I KNOWWW YOU COULD! HE WAS ALWAYS ANGRY OR UPSET. HE WAS LONELY. SOMETIMES HE TOOK IT OUT ON ME SO I KNOW FIRST HAND HOW IT EFFECTED HIM!"

"PLEASE HOOCHIE."

"I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO SEE HIM HURT LIKE THAT! I WAS ALWAYS BY HIS SIDE. I LET HIM SPEND THE NIGHT WHEN HE WAS TOO AFRAID TO GO HOME. AND THE STRANGE THING IS...YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO FIND HIM! HE COULD HAVE BEEN ANYWHERE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHERE HE WAS. WHAT IF HE WASN'T AT MY HOUSE?! HUH?!"

"HE'D MAKE HIS WAY BACK HOME. THAT'S WHAT BECOMING A MAN IS! YOU HAVE TO FIND YOUR ON WAY."

"HE WAS A CHILD! HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A MAN YET! YOU DEPENDED ON HARRISON TO WORK AND PAY BILLS AS A TEEN. THAT'S WHAT YOUR NO GOOD MAN IS FOR!"

"I WAS STRUGGLING!"

"SO YOU'LL FORCE YOUR SON TO WORK BUT YOU WON'T FORCE THE FATHER...YOU KNOW? THE MAN OF THE HOUSE TO WORK RIGHT? THAT'S WHY HE FEELS LIKE HE HAS TO DO EVERYTHING FOR ME BECAUSE HE GREW UP BEING A FREAKING SERVANT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! GET OUT MY HOUSE HOE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK B #%$!" Vivian held the door open in fury. Olivia stormed out to her car.

Harrison stood at the front door of his friend Xavier's house. His friends invited him last week. The door opened.

"Hey man!" said Harrison.

Xavier looked back at the other guys. "Ohhh hi." said Xavier in a nonchalant attitude.

Harrison looked around. "Well can I come in? You invited me last week."

"Yeah...I guess...come in." Harrison looked at him in a confused look as he stepped inside.

"I guess? You told me I could come man. What's wrong? We suppose to be boys man..."

"Nothing man just chill." His friend led him to the living room where all the other guys were. All their laughing and talking seized when Harrison stepped in the room.

"Hello!" said Harrison to the 10 dudes in the room.

"Hey." three of them mumbled. The rest sat in silence. Harrison looked confused. He sat down on the nearest couch.

"Tsss!" said Xavier's friend that sat by Harrison.

"What?"

"Ew man i'm gettin up! Matter fact, i'm out. Hey X! I'll see you later man i'm out!" said Xavier's friend.

Harrison looked down. Why were they treating him like this? To break the akward silence, Harrison tried to start a conversation.

"How are you guys?"

"How's your dad?" said one of the guys. The guys started to snicker loudly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said how's your daddy?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know the answer too that. We don't talk."

"Hmmm seems like ya'll would after ya'll..umm how can I say it uhhh yall rather "hot" relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about, i'm sorry." Harrison was getting upset.

"Nigga stop lying! Haha use a dirty muthaf $#%! Ya s %# all over the internet my dude!" The guy handed him a laptop that was google searched "Harrison Wright". Harrison's mouth dropped. He looked at the search results and it was disgusting!

_Harrison Wright's sexual relationship with his dad!_

_Harrison Wright and Father used to have something together?_

_A reliable source tells us Harrison Wright 's incestuous relationship with father!_

_Quite Disgusting!: Harrison Wright dated father in past!_

_Harrison Wright is the Dirtiest!: Sleeps with biological father!_

He clicked on the third link and as he read this evil his whole body he read _" This morning we got a call and email from a reliable source, Abby Whelan, a member of OPA where Harrison works..." _Harrison immediately got a level 10 nauseousness. He started to get real bad anxiety so he sped walked outside to his car. He got in the car and put his head on the steering wheel to try to breathe better. He was having a anxiety attack. He opened the car compartment to see if his pills were in there. He scrambled through his bag throwing stuff out of it. They were no where to be found. Harrison sucked air through his nose and out his mouth trying to relax but nothing was working. Olivia's name popped up on his phone. She was calling. He pressed decline.

"Harrison calm down, you're okay! C'mon calm down ughhh!" he said to himself. That wasn't working. He thought to himself "Why would Abby do something like this?! Why would she betray me like this!"

"Please man! Harrison keep it together! You can do it man you're strong you just gotta-" before he could finish, he started sobbing. He was so sick of this! He was sick of everything...

15 minutes later...

Harrison pulled in the driveway of his house. Olivia was waiting outside for him to pick her up to go baby shopping. For her, he was going to suck it up and act like he was alright and nothing happended. Olivia trotted to the car and opened the door. She hopped in.

"Hey babe! Why wouldn't you pick up your phone? I called you like three times." said Olivia as she she put her seat belt on.

"Oh baby i'm sorry. I didn't hear it. I gotta put my ringtone volume up higher." Harrison thought "Should I tell her? Should I tell her?!" Nah. He wasn't going to ruin a happy moment. They've already been through so much.

"Okay i'm so excited to go baby shopping!" said Olivia.

"Me too babe! He's gonna have my looks so you know he going to be cute." said Harrison smirking.

"OH so what you tryna say?" said Olivia as she smacked his arm. Harrison laughed.

"I'm not tryna say nothing, BUT i'm just saying I want him to look like me."

"He is! Ohh boy... waittt...now i'm going to have a mini you? Ohh noo!"

"What you tryna say girl?" said Harrison as he side eyed her.

"Oh i'm not tryna say nothin! I'm just saying he gonna act like you." Olivia said mocking Harrison. Harrison chuckled.

"You soo annoying haha I hate you!" said Harrison as he laughed.

"I hate you too!"

"AW this is adorable! I love these socks! Their so little!" said Olivia as she held it up in front of Harrison.

"I know! Babe look at this skully hat. I wanna buy him one so we can match. I got one just like this at home."

"AW look at the boots!"

"Aw that is funny! Wait a minu...I got boots like that too! What the heck?"

"What's wrong with that?" Olivia said laughing.

"Because babe, this store is basically all my clothes shruken to a baby size. I just realized this! Look! I got that cardigan too! This is insane!" said Harrison as he pointed to the gray cardigan.

"Haha let's go get the bottles and diapers." Olivia and Harrison held hands and walked over to the baby supplies section.

"Ughh can't wait until we're actually using these." said Olivia as she held a pack of 4 oz baby bottles up.

"Yeah I just don't want throw up on me."

"Oh well get ready because that's what's going to happen. You're a daddy now!"

"Oh my goodness, I never imagined that I'd be a daddy right now but i've always wanted to be one. I know that's kinda weird for a male to say but honestly i've always wanted to be a daddy."

"Really? Wow you're one of a kind!"

"I know! Sometimes that scares me because this is how men are suppose to be. The way i'm acting is normal but now we're in a society that tells me that the way i'm acting is the weird for " a guy."

"Well don't change for no one. The way you act, makes you special because there's not a lot of guys like you. There's not a lot of guys that are as nice and caring and willing to father their children so you're good!"

45 minutes later...

Harrison and Olivia were finally home.

"Let me take that bag baby" said Harrison as he put the bags down on the couch.

"I think we got almost everything except the big stuff. We did good."

"Yeah and if we decide that we're not going to move before you have the baby than we can start planning a design for the baby's room."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Honestly I do want to move before we have this baby buit the only thing is...we're going to leave soo much things behind like OPA...Huck...Abby.." Harrison's stomach clenched when she mentioned Abby's name. "...all my organizations and my family. Are we planning to start a firm wherever we move?"

"Of course baby! That's what we do."

"Where do you plan to move?"

"I was sooo thinking about Cali."

"Cali? That's a beautiful place!"

"Yeah I was thinking about maybe Los Angeles or San Diego. I've been looking at some houses in gated communities. They're beautiful. Their all between $800,000 and $6,000,000. We make a lot! We could def afford that. And the houses are hugee! They're considered "mini mansions". I saved the site and pics on my laptop so you can see."

"Aw okay. I'm excited...waitt what about Huck and Abby? They can't still run Opa especially by their selves."

"Well we can ask Huck if we can move down there too."

"...What about Abby?"

"Don't bring her up ever again.."

"Why? What happened?"

"She betrayed me Liv."

"Wait hol up?! What?! What did she do?"

"I think you should look for yourself. I found out earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because I didn't want to upset you before we go baby shopping and plus you're pregnant. I don't want you stressing like this. Let me handle it." olivia sighed.

"Well what did she do?" Harrison pointed to the laptop and flopped on the couch. Olivia grabbed the computer and sat by Harrison.

"Go to google and type in my name..and then you'll see." Olivia did just that. Her eyes got as big as quarters.

"Click on the third link." said Harrison. When Olivia clicked the third link, the anger in her rose from her feet to her temples.

"ABBY?! HOW THE F #% COULD YOU?! WHY WOULD SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"

"How'd she find out?! That's what I want to know!" Harrison side eyed Liv. "Liv?"

"Okay yes I told her but I told her not to tell nobody! I thought she was loyal!"

"Ohh great! Thankss Liv!" Harrison rolled his eyes.

"But still! Why would she do this?! You know what? Imma handle it! This is messed up!"

"No Olivia I don't want your blood pressure rising. You need to rest."

"My blood pressure already high. I'm doing it." Olivia took out her iPhone and called Abby.

"Hello?" said Abby.

"HIIII ABBY! This is Olivia, You know I was just thinking about you so why don't you come by for a little while?"

"Umm surre okay! I'll be there!"

"Alright don't be too long! Bye!" Olivia pressed end call. They waited.

15 minutes later...

The doorbell rang. Olivia was as hot as lava. She jumped up off the couch and opened the door. Harrison stood on the side of her in case something popped off. The anger in the eyes of Harrison and Olivia was soo strong, it could have burned through paper.

"Come in..NOW!" Abby stepped in looking iffy.

"Sit down." said Harrison in a very stern voice. Abby sat down on the couch.

Olivia didn't say anything, she just handed Abby the laptop. Abby filled with guilt started to get red.

"WHY? HUH? WHY WOULD YOU TELL THE WORLD "MY" BUSINESS?!" Harrison roared.

"I DIDN'T!" screamed Abby. Guilt filled her body more and more with every word that came out of her mouth.

"WHO ELSE WOULD DO THIS?! ONLY YOU AND LIV KNOW! AND SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

Abby took a deep breath. "Quinn did it.."

"REALLY? THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE EVEN THOUGH IT'S POSSIBLE. YOU AIN'T DO IT?"

"NO!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME ABBY. IF I FIND OUT YOU LIED TO ME, IMMA BE VERY UPSET! EVERYONE KNOWS I HATE WHEN PEOPLE LIE TO ME." Harrison's jaws clenched.

"B %#&! You better be telling the truth!" Olivia eyed Abby.

"Call her up then!" said Abby. Olivia dialed Quinn's number and told her to come over.

20 minutes later...

"Hi Olivia...Hi Harrison.." Quinn smirked.

"Don't ever talk to me...I told you before! We ARE NOT COOL." thundered Harrison.

"Whatever look what did you guys call me over f-" Quinn saw Abby on the couch and laughed.

"Ohhhh look who we have here!" said Quinn.

"Shut UP! Tell them what you did! Tell them that you posted this stuff up here!"

"What stuff? What are you talking about?!"

"His issue! You put it online!"

"What issue? WHAT?!" Quinn was playing dumb. But Abby did agree to do it. Quinn even offered her money to go along with it and she took it. This was the plan.

"You KNOW!" Abby pointed the computer screen to Quinn.

"What?! Okay you guys I hate OPA and YOU know that! But I would never! I would never do something like this! And I hate you guys!" Now Quinn sounds even more believable.

"Look one of you crazy hoes did it so confess!" yelled Harrison.

"She did!" said Abby pointing at Quinn.

"You know what? I'm not saving you anymore Abby." Quinn pulled out a recorder. She looked at Olivia and Harrison.

"You guys, Abby did do it. I have a recording of her saying she did. I called her and she told me how mad she was at you guys. So she said she wanted to get one of you guys back. So then she told me that she knew that Harrison was molested and she wanted to use that. Listen to this recording." Quinn sat the recorder down and pressed play. Abby sat there in shock because she couldn't deny it. She did agree with the plan. Quinn made sure to cut the part where she offered her money and brought up the idea. So the recording sounded like Abby was the only person behind it.

The recording stopped. Harrison was so angry! He stood there with his fists balled up. Olivia couldn't believe it.

"I guess my job is done here. Goodnight." Quinn skipped to the door and blew a kiss at Abby. She left and closed the door behind her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND THEN YOU GONNA SIT THERE AND LIE TO ME! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SIT UP IN MY HOUSE AND LIE TO ME AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU ACTUALLY DID THIS S $%! HOW DARE YOU?! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! ME AND OLIVIA THOUGHT WE COULD TRUST YOU! I'VE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS?! THAT'S MY BUSINESS! I DIDN"T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO KNOW. NOW EVERYBODY AND THEY MOTHER GONNA BE TALKING ABOUT ME! I ALREADY GOT SHUNNED BY MY OWN FRIENDS TODAY. I ALREADY GOT DIRTY LOOKS. I'VE ALREADY BEEN GETTING CALLED DISGUSTING AND THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO PUT ME THROUGH! I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH IN MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED THIS! I'VE...BEEN...THROUGH...SO...MUCH! I'M TIRED OF THIS S %$! YOU JUST MADE MY LIFE FIVE TIMES HARDER THAN WHAT IT ALREADY IS! I CAN'T TRUST NOBODY BUT OLIVIA AND HUCK AND MY FATHER IN LAW. I ONLY GOT TWO PEOPLE IN MY CORNER AND GUESS WHAT? I'M FINE WITH THAT! I'D RATHER BE LONELY THAN BETRAYED...ONCE MORE! BY SOMEONE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST! SO WITH THAT, GET THE F #% OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The room was silent. Olivia did not have to say anything because Harrison told her off! Harrison's veins in his neck was bulging. He was HOT! Olivia never seen Harrison this angry and upset. Abby got up and she busted out in tears.

"SAVE THE TEARS B #%& AND GET THE F #$ OUT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT NO TEARS. I'M FROM THE HOOD, I DON'T CARE. DEAL WITH IT!" Harrison held the door open.

"You know what?! I'm not coming back to OPA!" said Abby. Harrison started clapping.

"Okay b #$%! What you want?! An award?! We can run OPA by ourselves! We don't need you! Goodbye!" Harrison started laughing uncontrollably.

"F*** YOU! AND F*** your uppity fiancee Olivia and worthless baby!" Abby pushed Olivia down and started hitting her. Olivia kicked and screamed. She landed a throw at Abby's nose.

"ABBY! GET OFF OF HER! SHE"S PREGNANT ABBY! SHE'S PREGNANT! GET OFF OF HER!" Harrison screamed as he threw Abby off of Olivia.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Olivia screamed as she cried into Harrison's arms.

Abby ran out the house.

"Baby are you okay?!"

"I don't know, my back hurts." Olivia groaned in agony.

"Let's take you to the hospital to see if you and the baby are okay!" Harrison carried her to the car and drove her to the hospital.

20 minutes later...

Olivia and Harrison were at the hospital.

"Okay we took blood work and that looks good and your ultrasounds look great. You and the baby are perfectly fine!" said .

"Oh my gosh! Thank God!" said Olivia as she sat up on the hospital bed.

"I know thank God! I was so worried about you and the baby.."

" I was worried too. I'm so tired."

"I know you are babe. I called your dad to tell him your in the hospital but your alright."

"Okay thanks babe." Harrison leaned over her and started kissing her. He held her hand in his hand.

"I'm here. I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay even if it's not okay. I'm right here." Harrison pecked her on her cheek before sitting down by her bed and caressed her belly.


End file.
